Equestria Preteens Season 3
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: More mysteries for the Tina Borst Detective Agency with the gang doing a retelling of Star Wars as well as working with Daring Do!
1. Family Bonding

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 3**

Episode 1: Family Bonding

(It opens at Sweet Apple Acres as the Halbeisen family arrives.)

Applejack: Well howdy-do Doug! Mr. Halbeisen! Mrs. Halbeisen! Pa Fielder! What're y'all doin' here?!  
Doug: We're here to hang out!  
Applejack: Well happy ta have ya!

(The group walks in as Mr. and Mrs. Halbeisen talk with Pa and Granny as Doug sits down and looks around.)

Doug: So, if things work out between Granny and Pa, we could be brother and sister!  
Applejack: I'd reckon it'd be more like cousins, but sometimes it's almost the same thing.  
Doug: Yup!  
Applebloom: So, wanna help us with the Applebuckin'?  
Doug: Apple what?  
Applejack: It's what the Apples call harvest time. We do it every Saturday.

(They go to the orchard as Doug helps Applebloom catch the apples as Applejack and Big Mac knock them down. Cut to later as the group headed home and has lunch.)

The End.


	2. Nappers Never Sleep

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 3**

Episode 2: Nappers Never Sleep

(It opens with the gang dressed as rodeo clowns bringing in another one.)

Chris (narrating): We had just finished an undercover job to stop some guy from ruining a yogurt sale for the Future Rodeo Clowns of America.  
Clown: Look, listen, maybe we can make a deal!  
Doug: Now why would we want to make a deal?

(Twilight opens the door.)

Twilight: Your parents will be here soon.  
Clown: They wouldn't let me in. My father was a rodeo clown and my father's father! You don't understand! I couldn't do this if rodeo clowning wasn't in my blood!

(The clown jumps into a barrel as Hagrid kicks it inside.)

Rainbow Dash: Guys, when I signed onto the agency, nothing in the job description talked about dressing up like this.  
Hagrid: Going undercover's part of the job, RD. Besides, you were good at Rodeo Clowning. What was your clown name again?  
Rainbow Dash (sighing): Daffodil, Hagrid.

(The phone rings.)

John: Luna wants us in her office.

(Cut to Luna's office.)

Luna: You saved the yogurt sale, and you know what? I'm not surprised. Why? Because I knew were on the case.  
Chris: Thank you, Principal Luna.  
Luna: Listen, there's a lot of love in this room, so I'm gonna go with the momentum. We need your help. Every school has a point of pride. For Crystalopolis, it's their tomato mascot. For Sparrow Middle School, it's their rap group. We have a lot of things to be proud of, and one of them is Duappy.  
Chris: Duappy?  
Twilight: I read about him in the examiner. He's the oldest virtual pet in history. They were extremely popular a few years ago, but if you didn't care for them the right way, feed them, or clean them up, they'd die.  
Luna: Right on the button. One of our students has managed to keep his alive for four years.  
Applejack: Whoa Nellie.  
Hagrid: So how long do they usually last?  
Fluttershy: A couple of weeks.  
Luna: The Equestria Daily is planning to do a story about Duappy, but there's a problem. He's disappeared. Plus, as Twilight already said, if this thing isn't fed or cleaned... Well it's going to toy heaven, and we can't let that happen.  
John: We won't.  
Luna: Good. This is the paper we're talking about after all. And the life of a kid's beloved toy. So anything you need?  
Doug: How about a name?  
Luna: The student's name is Crescent Moon.  
Doug: Great. That'll be fifteen dollars a day plus candy expenses.  
Luna: Shouldn't that be twenty?  
Doug: Repeat customer discount.

(Cut to the Moon house as the gang knocks when Mrs. Moon arrives.)

Pinkie: Hi! We're here to talk to Crescent about Duappy.  
Mrs. Moon: Alright, but I don't know why you should bother yourselves about that thing.  
Rarity: Why's that?  
Mrs. Moon: To be frank, I think he's better off without it. For the past four years my poor little boy has substituted the human companionship with a plastic toy, but now, for the first time he's got a real friend, Raindrops.

(Cut to Crescent Moon in a couch as he shakes some dice and moves a piece around as Raindrops' there.)

Raindrops: Hey Crescent, the unicorn offers you an apple, so you get to advance three spaces.  
Crescent: Alright.  
Mrs. Moon: As soon as Raindrops heard, she rushed over to be there for him and cheer him up. She hasn't left Crescent's side except for sleep and... (Whispering) Bathroom breaks.

(Cut to Crescent's room as there are pictures of him with Duappy.)

Crescent: And so, when I got out of my pre-dinner shower, I found the window open, and Duappy wasn't on my cabinet where I usually kept him.  
John: Do you have any enemies?  
Crescent: No. I don't even have any other friends besides Raindrops. Listen, time's running out. If Duappy doesn't get fed, or isn't kept clean he's gonna... He's gonna.

(He breaks down.)

Crescent: I'm sorry. It's just that, Duappy was my best friend in the world. We were always together. You and Mai know what's that like, right?  
Chris: Yup.

(The gang nods and go outside.)

Hagrid: So what have you got?  
Rainbow Dash: The perp was prepped. They knew where Duappy was, and they knew when Crescent was in the shower. They jimmied the lock and got in and out in five, maybe ten seconds, tops.  
Doug: Right between Crescent's rinse and repeat.  
Twilight: Speaking of soap, this place is clean. No prints or leave-behinds. What's next?  
John: Perimeter around the house.

(Cut to that night as they keep looking.)

Rainbow Dash: Ah!  
Doug: Thorn bush?  
Rainbow Dash: Yup.  
Chris: Okay, back to it.

(Chris finds a crowbar in a shrub with a pink, smiling cat head on it.)

Chris: Hello, what have we here?  
Rainbow Dash: Something that'd make me puke?  
Hagrid: More like a clue.

(Cut to the mall as they trace it to the Happy Cat Head Toy Store as the crowbar's in an evidence bag.)

Vendor: This is the Happy Cat Head Crowbar. Big seller and quality chrome.  
Doug: Do you have any sort of record on who might have purchased one of these in the last six months.  
Vendor: Sorry, nope. We move about six cases of these a week, and most customers use Happy Cat Head change to pay for everything.  
Applejack: Dang.  
Vendor: Sorry... Hey, did you two check the address book?  
Twilight: Address book?  
Vendor: Yeah, it's a sturdy crowbar with a flexible address book inside.

(They go outside and open the cat head as the address book pops out.)

Doug: Bingo.  
Rainbow Dash: Please don't ever take me back there.  
Doug: Promise, and with this address book, we're one step closer to finding Duappy.

(Just then, several large bouncing balls roll towards them.)

Applejack: What the-?!

(They're caught in the stampede as the crowbar is taken from Doug's hand. Cut to the gang emerging from the balls.)

Chris (narrating): By the time we got back to our feet, the crowbar was missing, and with it the address book.  
Rainbow Dash: Looks like someone doesn't want us to find Duappy.  
Hagrid: And that someone was in the stampede. They got the crowbar... The address book, and our best shot at finding Duappy before it's too late.  
Twilight: Not entirely. I didn't see who it was, but the moment that creepy cat head flashed in front of my eyes, I reached out and grabbed this.

(Twilight holds up a torn piece of paper from the address book.)

Doug: It's blank.  
Twilight: Not for long.

(Cut to the food court as Twilight traces over the paper with a pencil.)

John: Anything?  
Twilight: Nothing yet... Wait... Got it.

(The shaded area reveals an address.)

Hagrid: The last number's cut off, so we've only got two choices. 5775 Lincoln Street or 5773. Play it like we're just looking for someone with Happy Cat Head merchandise. For now, let's keep Duappy a need to know question.

(They go to 5773 and ring the doorbell as a girl in a medieval outfit walks up.)

Girl: Salutation good friends. Can I help you with something?  
Twilight: We're conducting an investigation that involves the knowledge of Happy Cat Head Merchandise. Do you know anyone interested in that stuff?  
Girl: Sorry, I don't even know what that kinda stuff is. My friends and I are more into Narnia stuff. Sorry.

(They nod and go over to 5775. They ring the doorbell as Rainbow Dash takes a picture of a fish-shaped mailbox.)

Doug: What was that for?  
Rainbow Dash: My mom asked for some help choosing a new mailbox, and I thought this looked cool.  
Doug: Okay.

(Sassaflash, the head cheerleader walks up.)

Sassaflash: Uh... What are you guys doing at my house?  
Twilight: We're doing an investigation.  
Sassaflash: Oh... Look, we didn't steal those cheers. They were... Public Domain! ... Like Madonna!  
Pinkie: Who?  
John: We're not here about cheers. This may sound weird, but we're here to ask if you know anyone that is interested in Happy Cat Head merchandise.  
Malu: I don't know anyone like that... Well... Except Raindrops. She's a total Happy Cat Head fiend, and she's so embarrassed by it, that she never told anyone.  
Doug: Then how do you know?  
Sassaflash: When she was on the cheerleading team, we were best friends. She quit last week.

(Cut to Raindrops' house as her father answers.)

Mr. Raindrops: What is it kids?  
Doug: Sir, we need to see your daughter's room.  
Mr. Raindrops: Well... Alright. To be honest, I thought it was the cheerleading squad again.  
Chris: Why's that?  
Mr. Raindrops: They're selling cheese pretzels door-to-door.  
Chris & Pinkie: Ooh...

(They go up to Raindrops' room.)

Mr. Raindrops: What's this about?  
Doug: Sir, did Raindrops talk to you about Happy Cat Head?  
Mr. Raindrops: Well, she did say she gave it up yesterday, but she usually kept to herself about it. Poor dear got so embarrassed about it.

(Chris opens the door as a venerable avalanche of Happy Cat Head merchandise comes out.)

Hagrid: Yeash.  
Rainbow Dash: No wonder she's embarrassed.

(Doug notices the crowbar and grabs it with a napkin.)

Doug: Bingo.

(Doug opens the head to reveal the address book, with a torn page matching the one they have.)

Twilight: ... Oh boy.

(Raindrops comes in.)

Raindrops: I'm home, Dad. I figured on bringing Crescent here to relax and-

(Raindrops notices the gang there with the crowbar. She runs off as they chase after her until she tries to cut through the Moons' yard when Crescent stops her.)

Raindrops: ... Crescent... You've gotta understand. I didn't mean to...  
Crescent: Where's Duappy?  
Raindrops: ... I don't know.

(Cut to the Interrogation Room.)

Raindrops: Crescent always seemed so nice and cute, and he was wasting his time with a toy, so I took it, and then we became friends.  
Twilight: What happened to Duappy, Raindrops?  
Raindrops: I don't know. I was taking care of him. You have to believe me, I was going to give it back to Crescent, I really was! But when I went to clean it yesterday, it was gone, and this was in its place.

(Raindrops holds up a note that says "RIP Duappy". Cut to Luna's office as she flings down a newspaper reading, "A Virtual Friend TOY-Napped".)

Chris (narrating): The headline the next morning said it all. If this was a cartoon, you could fry an egg on Luna's face.  
Luna: This story was supposed to be something this school would be proud of. You were supposed to find Duappy. This was supposed to be over.  
Chris: But Principal Luna-  
Luna: I don't wanna hear about disappearing crowbars and toy-nappers who have toys toy-napped from them! You're supposed to be the best! NOW GO BE THE BEST AND FIND FLOPPY!  
Fluttershy: Uh... It's Duappy.  
Luna: Sorry. Bad childhood flashback right there. Anyway, talk to Raindrops.

(Cut to the interrogation room as Hagrid talks to Raindrops.)

Hagrid: Did anyone else know you had Duappy Raindrops?  
Raindrops: No. Can I please just talk to Crescent? I just wanted to be his friend. I've gotta explain things to him.

(Cut to behind the one-way mirror as Rainbow Dash's there with Crescent.)

Crescent: I'm never talking to that girl again!  
Rainbow Dash: Crescent, she made a mistake. She said herself that she was going to give Duappy back.  
Crescent: ... Why are we wasting time with her?! Duappy's out there. Please, just go find him.

(Crescent walks out as Rainbow Dash watches. Cut to Raindrops' house as they search Raindrops' room for clues. Doug notices a box full of pictures of her as a cheerleader.)

Doug: So... Heard you quit the cheerleading squad.  
Raindrops: And the shopping club... And the gossip team. 441, did you hear about Trixie... Ooh... Sorry. Old habits.  
Twilight: So why'd you quit everything?  
Raindrops: It's hard to explain. I was cheering for the curling team last week when I saw my reflection in the ice. I figured I should change who I was before it was too late. You can do that when you're fourteen.  
Rainbow Dash: And that led you to toy-napping?  
Raindrops: Crescent seemed so nice and sweet. He seemed like he needed to change who he was too. Besides, I kinda like him.  
Rarity (smirking): And all's fair in love and war.  
John: Including trapping people in a ball stampede.  
Raindrops: Say huh?  
John: The ball stampede? In the mall? The one you used to swipe your crowbar?  
Raindrops: I thought you guys brought the crowbar here. I don't know anything about a ball stampede.  
Twilight: That means... Someone would have had to come here and put the crowbar back.

(They look out at the trellis.)

Hagrid: Look how busted up it is. Had to be an adult.  
Rainbow Dash: Or a pretty heavy kid.  
Chris: No way they got down the same way they got up. Let's check the living room.

(Cut to the living room as Mr. Raindrops is at the chair.)

Doug: Sir, have you left the house since we took Raindrops away this morning?  
Mr. Raindrops: Nope. I've been sitting right here trying to figure out what to say to poor Raindrops.  
Twilight: So you haven't seen anyone unusual come through here?  
Mr. Raindrops: Nope.  
John: We start here.

(They open a coat closet as Mrs. Moon's on the top.)

Mrs. Moon: I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!

(Mrs. Moon falls out.)

Mrs. Moon: Ow... Both legs... Asleep...

(Cut to a few moments later as Mrs. Moon's on the couch and rubbing her legs.)

Mrs. Moon: Look, I don't have Duappy. I wish I did. Then I'd flush it or put it on the grill.  
Twilight: Tell us what happened.  
Mrs. Moon: I was in the mall buying some cat food when I saw you kids at the mall, and then I realized that it was Raindrops! That wonderful little weirdo!  
Mr. Raindrops: Hey!  
Mrs. Moon: Sorry. Anyway, I overheard her talking to Sassaflash during cheerleading, and I learned how she loved Happy Cat Head. Nothing personal kids, but with the crowbar, you were too close. I had to buy some time to stop Raindrops from being found out. I tipped a box full of balls and grabbed the crowbar as you passed. I climbed the trellis to put the crowbar back and get rid of Duappy, but it wasn't there, and then both of you were. I dived in the closet, and when you opened the door, I dropped the crowbar in the avalanche of toys. Instead of saving Raindrops, I just made her look like she was the one who took the crowbar. When you chased her, I tried to sneak away. I almost made it out of the house, but then Raindrops' father had to do some soul searching in the living room!  
Mr. Raindrops: ... You owe me a new trellis.  
Mrs. Moon: ... Okay.

(Cut to the clubhouse as the gang is at their desks.)

Applejack: Raindrops was cleaning Duappy and keeping him fed. We still have time.  
Chris: But not a lot. We're running out of time and tricks.

(Crescent comes in.)

Crescent: Anything?  
Chris: No. Sorry.  
Crescent: Listen Rainbow Dash, I wanna apologize for snapping at you. It's just... Life's been pretty hard lately.  
Rainbow Dash: No problem. You know, Raindrops' dad let her go to the Curling match tonight. You should see her.  
Crescent: I'd like to, but... I don't think I can.  
Doug: Crescent, we'll find Duappy, but that won't make everything right. Raindrops was your first friend, and she made a mistake. Losing a toy is one thing, but losing a friend is something else. It changes you. Think about that.  
Crescent: Okay.

(Crescent walks out as Doug's eyes widen.)

Doug: Guys, I think I've got an angle!

(Doug pulls out the year book and flips to several pictures of Raindrops and Sassaflash together.)

Applejack: Best friends forever?  
Doug: Raindrops quit the cheerleaders, the shopping club, and all her old friends, including Sassaflash, her former best friend.  
Twilight: Raindrops' dad said the cheerleading club had been at their house selling cheese pretzels.  
Doug: Bingo.

(Cut to the Curling Match as Raindrops sits sadly with the cheerleaders.)

Sassaflash: Crescent's a jerk, Raindrops. He should have been grateful. I know if I was a loser like him, I would have been. I can't believe he'd-  
Doug: Excuse me, Sassaflash. We'd like to talk.  
Sassaflash: Uh... Okay.  
Raindrops: What's up?  
Doug: We just need to ask some questions.  
Cheerleader: Sassaflash wait! You forgot your purse!  
Sassaflash: That's okay. Can you hold onto it?  
Cheerleader: But it looks so nice with your uniform. Catch!

(Cheerleader tosses it as Sassaflash misses, and it opens, spilling out several sticks of gum as a beeping noise is heard.)

Sassaflash: Oh... Heh-heh.

(Doug walks up to Sassaflash as she trips him with a broom before rushing off with Duappy. The two then rush after her, ending up at the pool. The beeping from Duappy is much slower. Sassaflash holds Duappy above the water.)

Chris: You can make this right, Sassaflash. Give us Duappy before it's too late.  
Sassaflash: I knew Raindrops liked Crescent. You tell your best friends who you like. I knew she took Duappy. I just knew it. I had to split them up, permanently. So they'd never be friends again. So Raindrops would need a friend. I took Duappy, and when I was in the closet, I saw her Happy Cat Head Crowbar. It was beyond perfect! I planted it at Crescent's for you to find her out. Duappy would be gone forever, and it would be Raindrop's fault. Crescent would hate Raindrops, and Raindrops would go back to being my friend. (Tearing up) She was my friend! Not that freak Crescent Moon's! ... (Voice breaking) We were supposed to be best friends forever.  
Doug: I know. We can make friends, and we can break friends. Sometimes those things are in our control, and sometimes they aren't. Like right now. Don't do this, Sassaflash.  
Sassaflash: All of this... Is because of Crescent Moon and his stupid virtual pet! Well if I don't get my friend back... NEITHER SHOULD HE!

(Sassaflash tosses Duappy towards the water as Chris catches Duappy and tosses him to Applejack, who catches Duappy.)

Sassaflash: NO!  
Chris: Yes.

(Applejack as he stops beeping, and a happy melody plays.)

Applejack: He's gonna make it.  
Doug: Sorry Sassaflash. Duappy lives.

(Sassaflash falls to the ground. Cut to the clubhouse as the newspaper reads, "Duappy saved by Tina Borst Detective Agency".)

Mr. Halbeisen: Hey kids, you've got company.

(Crescent and Raindrops walk in.)

Crescent: Hi. I just wanted to thank you two.  
Raindrops: We both did.  
Doug: It's what we do, Crescent. You don't need to thank us again.  
Crescent: Not for saving Duappy. For saving me. Last night, I had Duappy back, and I still felt terrible. I remembered what you said about how losing a friend can change you, Doug, and I finally figured out that Raindrops was my real best friend. So... I did something that made my mom very, very happy.  
Applejack: What?  
Crescent: I gave Duappy to our next door neighbor's kid. I should probably start living in the real world now.  
Chris: Glad to hear it.

(Crescent and Chris shake hands as Crescent and Raindrops walk off.)

Rainbow Dash: Hey guys, speaking of appreciating your friends, up for chilli night at me and Hagrid's house?  
Doug: Who's making it?  
Rainbow Dash: My dad. You have not tasted chilli until you have some of his.

(The gang heads out.)

The End.


	3. For Letter or Worse

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 3**

Episode 3: For Letter or Worse

(It opens at a local TV station in Canterlot as the gang's in the stands.)

Chris (narrating): We were all in the audience of our favorite local game show, For Letter or Worse, and I was sharing a snack with Pinkie Pie.

(Pinkie pulls out an apple pie as Chris' mouth waters, and they have some.)

Rarity: Oh you two. This is a game show, not a cooking show.  
Chris: It's not our fault this place doesn't have a snack bar.  
Doug: If I get on the show, I'll tell the whole city about the Tina Borst Detective Agency.  
Hagrid: That's a good idea, Doug.  
Doug: Yup.

(Two twins about the gangs' age, a boy and a girl, watch them.)

Boy: The eating habits of that boy and girl are disgusting.  
Girl: I concur. Are you two people or pigs?

(They laugh.)

Chris: We're people of course.  
Pinkie: Yeah, don't be silly. They wouldn't allow pigs in here.

(Chris is about to open a can of soda when it falls out of his hand and rolls away.)

Chris: Oops.  
Pinkie: I'll get it!

(Pinkie goes off and comes to a pale man with blue eyes and a pinstripe suit as she gets the can.)

Pinkie: Hi!  
Ghost: Boo, see!  
Pinkie: ... Wow! What a great act! See you later!

(Pinkie hops away.)

Ghost: Eh?

(Pinkie goes back to the others.)

Pinkie: Hey, I saw this guy in a ghost costume. I wonder what show he's working on.  
Rainbow Dash: Eh. Probably some supernatural show.  
Fluttershy: Um... Excuse me, guys, but the show's starting.

(The host arrives.)

Host: Hey everyone!  
Everyone: Hey Davey!

Davey: We'll be starting in just a minute! Now remember to be enthusiastic, energetic, and to buy lots of Davey the Letter Guy souvenirs from the gift shop!

(Everyone cheers as a girl in a hot pink tuxedo comes up.)

Girl: Good-bye Davey, and good luck with your new hour-long show.  
Davey: Bye Prestina. Again, sorry that they took your magic show off just for my game show.  
Prestina: Oh well, that's the business. No hard feelings.

(Prestina waves good-bye with a plain golden ring on her middle finger.)

Rarity: My, it's too bad that happened.  
John: Were you a fan of Prestina's show, Rarity?  
Rarity: No, but I loved the way she dressed, especially those rings of hers.  
Announcer: And now... It's time for Canterlot's favorite game show, For Letter or Worse where the winners get a prize, and the losers take a dive! Now, here's your host, Davey the Letter Guy!

(Davey comes up.)

Davey: Hey everyone! Are ya ready to play?!  
Everyone: YEAH!  
Davey: Great! Let's find out who today's contestants will be!  
Announcer: That's right Davey, and our first two contestants are Chris Mccool and Pinkie Pie!  
Chris: Huh?!  
Pinkie: Us?!  
Announcer: That's right, you!  
Chris: Can you believe it, Pinkie, we're gonna be on TV!  
Pinkie: I know! It's so cool!

(They zoom onto the stage.)

Announcer: And their opponents are Bobby and Betsy Brainy! The Brainy Bunch!  
Bobby: And with those two as our opponents, guess who's gonna win.

(The two laugh as they sit on planks over a small pool filled with letters as they have fishing poles.)

Davey: You know the rules, kids. Fish for a letter, guess the word, and get points.  
Pinkie, Chris, & the Brainy Bunch: Right!  
Davey: And here's your first word.

(They look at a huge sprawling of white panels.)

Pinkie: Ooh.  
Chris: Oh boy. Look at the size of that word, Pinkie.  
Pinkie: Yeah.  
Davey: The Brainy Bunch will go first.  
Bobby: That's an easy word.  
Betsy: We don't need to guess any letters. It's antidisestablishmentarianism.

(They look at the screen as it's revealed.)

Davey: That's correct!  
Pinkie: Antidisestablishmentarianism?! Twilight!  
Twilight: Yup, it's a word.  
Pinkie: Wow! Good job, you two!

(Cut to later.)

Davey: And the score is Brainy Bunch 200 points, Chris and Pinkie, 199.  
Chris: Alright, it's up to you, Pinkie. This is the last round.  
Pinkie: Right, Chris!

(Pinkie casts the line as she pulls up a pair of pants.)

Pinkie: Oops. Sorry Davey.  
Davey: Actually, you'd be amazed how often that happens. Can I just have my pants back?  
Chris: Sure thing, Davey.

(Suddenly, the power goes out.)

Chris: Hey, what's going on?!

(The lights flicker as the figure Pinkie saw floats down.)

Ghost: Blah, see?!  
Chris: Oh no! A ghost!  
Pinkie: Oh, not again.  
Betsy: Look Bobby, a free floating spectral apparition.  
Bobby: Why yes it is.

(All four scream and rush off to the stands the ghost looks around.)

Ghost: Blah! This is my turf, see? And I'm taking it back, see?!  
Hagrid: My god, it's the ghost of Al Pacino!

(Everyone evacuates except the gang.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh come on! This isn't Moonscar Island! That thing has to be fake!  
Twilight: Hey...

(Twilight shields her eyes from the various spot lights to get a good look at the ghost's hand.)

Hagrid: Sis, this isn't a time to argue! Now let's move!

(They rush off.)

Ghost: Now get out and stay out, see?!

(They get outside the station and sigh.)

Chris: Oh man, what a time for another mystery.

(Cut to later, outside the building as a sign is there reading "For Sale" as a janitor is sitting on a bench as well, with a plain golden ring on his middle finger.)

John: This is terrible. The owner's selling the station.  
Chris: Oh, and we might never get on TV again.  
Pinkie: Yeah.  
Rarity: I wonder where that ghost came from anyway.  
Janitor: Ha! Don't you kids know anything? Haven't you ever heard of Al Cabone?  
Applejack: Al Cabone? Who might that be? And who are you?  
Janitor: The name's Pop O'Connor. A was a stagehand here at the station. Well I got a story to tell you, but it's scary, scary, SCARY! 'Course it's only a legend. Who knows if it's true? Anyway, in the days of the gangsters, Al Cabone was the worst one in Kansas. He was the meanest, nastiest, heartless bad guy who ever lived. They say Al Cabone had a secret vault where he kept all his loot.  
Pinkie: He did?  
Pop: Yup. They say the cops came and got him before he could empty his vault. What a fight it was, and when they took him away, he swore he'd come back and get his money, but he spent the rest of his life in jail. Then one day, his ghost returned.  
Chris: Ghost?  
Pinkie: Why?  
Pop: This place was built over his old hideout. Once I heard some fellas found the vault.  
Hagrid: What happened?  
Pop: It was terrible, horrible, gruesome! You don't wanna know.  
Fluttershy: Mm.  
Pop: If ya ask me, only a fool would wanna set foot inside that TV station now. Well, it looks like I gotta start looking for a new job. Ta-ta.  
Chris: Well, guess we go home.  
Doug: No way! Can you imagine what'll happen if our detective agency found the ghost of Al Cabone?!  
John: We'd be the most famous group of eighth graders in Kansas!  
Doug: Exactly! We owe it to our fellow game show audiences to solve this mystery! From the mountains, to the prairies, the kids of Canterlot need us to-

(They hear a loud squealing sound.)

Doug: To figure out what kinda noise is that!  
Rarity: It sounds like it's coming from over there.

(They follow it to find a man in a purple tux with a plain golden ring on his middle finger, playing the accordion and singing horribly to the owner of the station.)

Owner: Mel, that was truly awful!  
Mel: Don't like music? That's okay. I do magic too!

(He pulls off his hat and takes a snake out of it.)

Mel: Voila! A rabbit!  
Twilight: SNAKE!

(Twilight backs up as Mel looks.)

Mel: Whoops. Voila!

(Mel pulls out a skateboard.)

Mel: Huh?

(Mel tries again as he pulls Pinkie through the hat.)

Pinkie: Hi!

(Mel shoves Pinkie back into the hat.)

Pinkie: Well that was weird.  
Doug: There's something funny about that guy.  
Mel: D-don't you have a place here for the Great Mel?!  
Owner: There's no place for anyone here thanks to that pesky ghost! Besides, I told you two weeks ago that I wouldn't hire you!  
Mel: But maybe if you hire me, the ghost will go away.  
Owner: And so would our viewers.  
Mel: Heh. He'll be sorry. I'm the Great Mel.  
Doug: Hold it, buddy. If you get hired, the ghost will go away, huh? Are you a "close friend" of the ghost?  
Mel: Get lost, kid! The Great Mel answers to no one!

(He walks off.)

Doug: I guess he's not gonna help us. Well, I guess we'll just have to go inside and solve this mystery by ourselves.  
Pinkie: Yay!  
Rainbow Dash: Well, let's get rolling.  
Doug: And let's split up, gang!

(Cut to Chris, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Twilight at a TV set with a coffin.)

Chris: Wow. I can't believe we're on the set of Horror Movie Hangout! Get a load of all this spooky stuff.  
Pinkie: Yeah, and look at this funny mirror.

(Pinkie goes to a frame without a mirror as Cabone is there.)

Pinkie: Blah!  
Cabone: Blah, see?!  
Pinkie: Uh-oh.

(They all back up to a wall.)

Cabone: Blah, see?! Blah!  
Fluttershy: Oh my goodness!  
Twilight: Wait, I have an idea.

(Twilight pulls out some scissors and cuts through the set.)

Chris: Wow! The wall was paper!

(They then rush off. Cut to Doug, Hagrid, John, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash walking through another room when Rainbow Dash looks down.)

Rainbow Dash: Hey guys, look at this.  
Doug: Wow, peanut shells.

(They follow them to a wall.)

Rarity: And now they suddenly stop at this wall. That's odd.  
Doug: So the only explanation is that this is a trick wall.

(They suddenly end up knocked into the wall by the others as it spins around, and they all end up in a secret room.)

Chris: Are we glad we found you before Al Cabone found us!  
Pinkie: Yay! ... Hey, look!

(Pinkie holds up a book.)

Twilight: Looks like a diary.  
Rainbow Dash: Looks like it belongs to Pop O'Connor.  
Hagrid: Yeah. It says here that Pop O'Connor used to be a famous radio star, and his career was ruined when the radio station was turned into this TV station.  
Chris: O'Connor must've been awfully mad at the station for that.  
Doug: Yeah. Probably mad enough to dress up as Al Cabone and scare everyone off.  
Applejack: I wouldn't be surprised.  
Fluttershy: Um... Excuse me, but I found a tunnel. S-shouldn't we see where it leads?

(They walk down it and find themselves at the set of For Letter or Worse.)

Rainbow Dash: So this is how the ghost got onto the set.  
Chris: But why would he wanna come here?

(Al Cabone comes up.)

Cabone: Ta get rid of you kids, see?

(They rush away from Cabone as he chases after them. They manage to lose her in a cabin set as they return to the set of For Letter or Worse.)

Doug: This case is just about solved, and I think we all have an idea of who the ghost really is.  
Chris: It's obvious that the ghost is the Great Mel. He's mad about not being hired by the station, and you heard what he said. If he's hired, the ghost might go away.  
Rainbow Dash: Nice try, Chris, but it's actually Pop O'Connor.  
Chris: It is?  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah. We followed his trail of peanut shells to his diary, and it showed that he must be mad about the TV station ruining his radio career.  
Doug: Well that would explain how the ghost is able to do all those voices.  
Twilight: Actually, they're both right.  
Everyone: Huh?!  
Twilight: Trust me. I've got a plan. First we...

(Twilight whispers to everyone. Cut to Fluttershy standing there nervously.)

Fluttershy: M-M-Mr. C-Cabone?

(Cabone comes out.)

Cabone: Boo, see?!

(Fluttershy rushes off as Cabone chases after her, and he arrives at the set as the gang's there cheering.)

Cabone: Huh?  
Doug: It's time for everybody's favorite game show, For Letter or Worse, and now here's your host, Chris the Letter Guy!  
Chris: Hi everyone! Our contestants today are Applejack from Canterlot!  
Applejack: Howdy.  
Chris: And the ghost of Al Cabone from beyond the grave!  
Cabone: Who me?  
Chris: Yes you!

(Cabone is brought to one of the planks as Applejack sits on the other one.)

Chris: Alright Mr. Ghost, you get to make the very first guess!  
Cabone: Argh!  
Chris: Yes, we have an R! Okay, so what's your next guess?  
Cabone: Blah!  
Chris: Oh, I'm sorry, sir. That letter isn't there. That means it's Applejack's turn. Are you ready to guess?  
Applejack: Yep. S.  
Chris: Yes, we have an S! Anymore guesses?  
Applejack: Uh... P... E... T... And A!

(All those letters appear.)

Chris: Yes indeed! There is a P, an E, a T, and an A!  
Cabone: Hey, what about me?!  
Chris: Sorry Mr. Cabone, but you'll just have to wait your turn.  
Cabone: Oh rats.  
Chris: So, would you like to guess the phrase Miss Apple?  
Applejack: I'm gonna say that the phrase is... "Prestina is the ghost."  
Chris: That's right! Prestina is the ghost! Miss Apple wins, and you Mister, or should I say Miss, Ghost lose!  
Prestina: Hey, you can't do this to me!  
Chris: Oh yes I can!

(Chris pulls a lever as she falls into the pool. The gang comes up with Davey, the station owner, and Chief Sparkle.)

Chief Sparkle: I managed to get everyone together, kids.

(Twilight pulls Prestina out and takes off her mask.)

Prestina: How'd ya know it was me?!  
Owner: Yeah, I thought it was the Great Mel.  
Chris: It was the Great Mel.  
Rainbow Dash: And Pop O'Connor too!  
Owner: Huh?  
Twilight: Let's review, shall we? When you left the station earlier, Rarity noticed your ring.  
Rarity: Quite, so a couple of months ago when you heard your show was going to be cancelled, you created the character of the Great Mel.  
Hagrid: You wanted everyone to think that he could be the ghost, but Twilight noticed the same ring on his finger as you.  
Doug: Yeah, and you made up the character of Pop O'Connor and tried to make him look guilty too, but he also wore the same ring.  
Owner: But Prestina didn't seem upset about losing her job.  
Twilight: That's what she wanted you to think. Actually, she was furious.  
Prestina: That's right! If I couldn't have a show here, then nobody could! And I would've gotten away with it too if-  
Everyone: We know! If it hadn't been for us meddling kids!

(Cut to a short time later as the game from the beginning has restarted.)

Davey: Well we're back, and as you may recall, the Brainy Bunch had a slight lead over Chris and Pinkie. 200 to 199.  
Chris: Don't worry, Pinkie. This time we're ready.  
Bobby: Yes, ready to lose.

(Betsy reels in a Z.)

Davey: Yes, the final word has two Zs. Bobby and Betsy Brainy, can you guess the final word?  
Bobby: Two Zs?  
Betsy: I never heard of a five letter word with two Zs in it.

(The buzzer rings.)

Davey: Oh, I'm sorry. Your time is up. Chris and Pinkie, can you name the bonus word?  
Chris: Oh, that's easy! It's one of our favorite words!  
Chris & Pinkie: PIZZA!  
Davey: That's it! Pizza is the final word! And as a two syllable word, you two get two points, meaning the final score is 201 to the Brainy Bunch's 200!  
Betsy: I believe we're about to have an aquatic encounter!  
Davey: That's right, Bobby and Betsy! 'Cause losers take a dive!

(The Brainy Bunch are dropped into the pool.)

Davey: Chris and Pinkie, you've won a year's supply of ice cream, comic books, and pizzas anywhere in Canterlot!  
Chris: I knew we could do it!  
Pinkie: Yeah! Come on guys, pizza on us!

(Everyone cheers.)

The End.


	4. A Clue for Derpy

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 3**

Episode 4: A Clue for Derpy

(It opens at the beach as a glowing green deep sea diver goes into the water. Cut to later as the gang arrives with Derpy.)

Doug: Here we are gang, Rocky Point Beach.  
Rarity: What a great spot for a weekend away.  
Chris: Yeah, I can already taste those chocolate covered hot dogs!  
Twilight: Yeash. You must have a black hole where your stomach should be.  
Chris: Funny.  
John: Come on all. Let's unload.

(Cut to later as Chris is roasting hot dogs as the gang is listening to music.)

Chris: Hey, where's Derpy? She's supposed to be helping me.  
Rainbow Dash: She went surfing.

(Cut to Derpy on a surf board when her board hits something, and she looks down to find the deep sea diver staring at her.)

Derpy: Uh-oh.

(Derpy swims off and goes to the others as the diver growls at her as Derpy arrives at the shore with Chris holding a plate of hot dogs.)

Chris: Okay, come and get it!

(Derpy pounces on Chris, babbling badly.)

Hagrid: Hey, what's with Derpy?  
Derpy: Look!

(They look to see the diver approaching them.)

Chris: Whoa! A seagoing ghost!

(Chris rushes off as the others follow him.)

Chris: Did you see what I saw?  
Doug: Yeah, and we're going back to see what it was.  
Hagrid: Not again.  
Rainbow Dash: Looks like we won't be able to. Look! The ghost is gone.  
Pinkie: Ooh...  
Applejack: There's somethin' mighty spooky goin' on 'round here.  
Doug: Yeah, and I wonder what it is.

(Cut to the town's local malt shop as they talk.)

John: Hey gang, listen to this! "Another boat mysteriously vanishes". Sheriff and Coast Guard are baffled by the mysterious disappearances."  
Twilight: "Beach hermit Ebenezer Shark claims it was the ghost of Captain Cutler who stole it."  
Fluttershy: G-g-ghost?  
Rainbow Dash: Do you think that's what we saw last night?  
Doug: I don't know, but maybe that beach hermit, Ebenezer Shark, can give us a clue.  
Twilight: Then let's pay him a visit tonight!

(Cut to later as the gang goes to a barge Shark owns as they go to him.)

Shark: Aye. I seen him with me own eyes. A ghostly glow moving through the fog just before the boats vanish.  
Doug: But what makes you think it was the ghost of Captain Cutler?  
Shark: Because it was on a foggy night such as this that Captain Cutler's boat was wrecked. It collided with one of them fancy yachts from the marina, sending Cutler down to the graveyard of ships, but before he disappeared into the sea, he shouted that he would return.  
Doug: So by causing the yachts to vanish from the marina, Cutler's getting his revenge.  
Shark: Aye.  
Derpy: Ooh, what's in here?

(Derpy goes into the hole and falls through, slamming into a closet that opens up to reveal a diving suit.)

Derpy: Ah!

(The others go down.)

Chris: Hey, it's that ghost again!

(Derpy comes up from under the suit.)

Twilight: That's no ghost. It's just Derpy.  
Shark: It looks like your pal found me old diving suit.  
Doug: Diving suit?  
Shark: Aye. Now, if you want to know anymore about Cutler, I think you'd better see his wife up at the old light house.

(They nod and head down.)

Twilight: There's something pretty fishy about Ebenezer Shark.  
Rarity: I'll say there is!  
Chris: Yeah, he looks more like a barracuda.

(Chris and Pinkie have a good chuckle over that.)

Doug: Listen, Rarity, Rainbow, Applejack, John, and I will stay here to keep an eye on old Shark. You six go up to the old lighthouse and talk to Widow Cutler.  
Pinkie: Ooh, spooky.

(Cut to the old lighthouse as Hagrid, Chris, Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Derpy go to it.)

Twilight: What a creepy looking lighthouse.  
Hagrid: Okay Pinkie, go knock on the door.  
Pinkie: Okay.

(Pinkie knocks. There's no answer, but they all head in and find a dark dreary decor.)

Chris: Wow. This place is furnished in early Halloween.

(He notices a picture of a sailor with a large beard near a table with a cauldron and several small bottles.)

Twilight: It's obvious. She practices witchcraft.

(Hagrid goes to a shelf.)

Hagrid: Hey, look at these. What weird labels. "Ear of a Newt"?  
Pinkie: Hey, "Canned Hyena Laughs".

(Pinkie opens the jar as laughs come out of it.)

(They then find a large book.)

Chris: "Witchcraft Made Easy."  
Twilight: Very interesting.

(A bony hand takes Chris' shoulder.)

Chris: Guys, who do I know with long skinny hands?

(They look to see an old woman in blue.)

Widow Cutler: Good evening.  
Chris: Ah!  
Twilight: M-Mrs. Cutler, I presume?  
Widow Cutler: Aye. I was just tending the light and didn't hear you knock. Now, what's your problem?  
Twilight: It's about Captain Cutler. We think we saw his ghost.  
Widow Cutler: You did dearies.  
Fluttershy: W-w-we did?  
Widow Cutler: Yes.

(Widow Cutler points at the picture Chris noticed earlier.)

Widow Cutler: It was me and my witchcraft that brought Captain Cutler back from his watery grave.  
Fluttershy: Th-then it really is his ghost that's making these yachts vanish?  
Widow Cutler: Aye, but had I known he'd take his revenge, I'd have left him under the sea.

(Widow Cutler stirs a pot.)

Pinkie: Ooh, are you making soup?  
Widow Cutler: No. You'll pardon me doing the wash, I hope?  
Pinkie: Oh sure.  
Twilight: Well, we have to go now. Thanks for your help.  
Widow Cutler: Anytime dearies. Anytime.

(They go outside and meet up.)

Hagrid: Boy am I glad to get out of that spooky old place.  
Derpy: Me too. It smelled funny.  
Pinkie: That was probably just the wash.  
Twilight: Now, our next step is to find the ghost.  
Chris: I think he's found us! Look!

(They look down and see a glowing green mass moving around.)

Twilight: Come on! After that glow!

(They rush to a pipe the glow went in.)

Twilight: It's in that drainpipe!  
Fluttershy: Phew.  
Hagrid: Well, it got away. So let's go.

(Twilight pulls Hagrid back.)

Twilight: Come back here! That thing's big enough for one of us to go in after it!  
Derpy: I'll do it!

(Derpy hops in and pulls the seaweed out as a mouse falls out.)

Fluttershy: Aw. The poor little mouse. Are you hurt?

(The mouse shakes its head and goes off.)

Chris: Wow! Glowing seaweed.  
Twilight: It looks like you found a clue, Derpy.  
Derpy: Whoo-hoo!

(Cut to the gang meeting back up at the pier with a book and the seaweed.)

Hagrid: Did you find anything?  
Twilight: Here it is! Phosphorum Pariphra.  
Hagrid: Could ya speak English?  
Twilight: A phosphorus glowing seaweed found only in the area known as... The Graveyard of Ships.  
Rainbow Dash: That's where Captain Cutler went down.  
Doug: And maybe that's where we'll find his ghost, and the answer to our mystery.  
Twilight: But what about Ebenezer Shark?  
Doug: I don't know, but he headed for the marina about an hour ago.  
Hagrid: I wonder what he's up to.  
Chris: Search me.

(They head to the Graveyard of Ships in a jet boat and get wetsuits on.)

John: There it is. The Graveyard of Ships.  
Hagrid: I don't like this.  
Doug: We're getting close. Keep a sharp lookout for anything suspicious.  
Rarity: Look! One of the yachts from the marina!

(The yacht zooms past.)

Doug: Hey, there's no one aboard, and it doesn't sound like the motor's running!  
Hagrid: Then what's making it go?  
Fluttershy: G-g-ghost power?  
Hagrid: I was afraid you'd say that.  
Fluttershy: Me too.  
Doug: Come on, let's follow it.

(They do so as they follow it to a cove.)

Doug: It's going into that cove, and there's no way out.

(They stop at a dead end as they look around.)

John: Something's wrong here!  
Rainbow Dash: It's gone.  
Twilight: Vanished into thin air.  
Hagrid: It's so weird.  
John: Well onward and downward, to the Graveyard of Ships that is.

(They tie their boat to one of the ships.)

Rainbow Dash: We're all set.

(They dive down and investigate the place filled with the glowing seaweed and wrecked ships.)

Chris: Wow, what a spooky place.  
Twilight: It's a perfect home for that seagoing ghost.  
John: Well if we're going to find any ghosts, we better split up. Chris, Hagrid, Pinkie, and Derpy go left, and we'll go right.  
Hagrid: O... Kay.

(The two swim off. Cut to the main group as they go to a ship and look through a porthole.)

Rarity: Look. What's that?

(They go inside and find a skeleton in an old diver's suit.)

Fluttershy: Could that be Captain Cutler?  
Doug: It could be, but there's only one way to find out. Let's go inside.

(They do so.)

Rainbow Dash: So, is it Captain Cutler?  
Twilight: No. Look at that old diving suit. He's been down here for a good century.

(Behind them, Captain Cutler slams the door shut.)

Applejack: The door!

(Captain Cutler goes off as they try to open it.)

Doug: We're trapped!

(As Captain Cutler goes off, the others take a look.)

Chris: Hey, look.

(They see Captain Cutler heading out as they trip him up, but the current pulls them to the deck of the ship, and Chris is knocked into another ship and crashes into one ship filled with scuba tanks.)

Chris: Scuba tanks?

(Cut to the other three on the deck as they look around.)

Hagrid: Chris? Chris? Chris, where are you?

(Chris zooms out, winding Hagrid.)

Chris: Guys, I found a clue!  
Pinkie: You found a clue?

(They hear Captain Cutler moan and rush away from him. They eventually barge through the door.)

Doug: Nice going!  
Rarity: We thought we'd never get out of this dismal cabin.  
Hagrid: Well we thought we'd never lose that ghost.  
Twilight: Then you saw him too? He's the one that trapped us in here.  
John: So we haven't had a chance to find any clues.  
Chris: I found a clue! I found a clue!  
Rainbow Dash: You? You found a clue?  
Chris: Yeah, follow me! They go to where Chris crashed into and see all the scuba tanks.  
Rainbow Dash: It's a secret storehouse of scuba tanks.  
Doug: Yeah, and all ready to use.  
Twilight: Things are beginning to add up.  
Pinkie: You mean like 2 and 2 are 4?  
Twilight: More than that. I'd like to get a close look at that ghost.  
Rarity: How can we? He's gone.  
Doug: But his trail's not.

(Doug points to glowing green footprints.)

Doug: Look. Glowing footprints. Now all we've gotta do is follow them.

(They follow the footprints to a wall.)

Applejack: The footprints done vanished right into the cliff!  
Doug: Well, if my sense of direction is right, this is the same area where that yacht from the marina vanished.  
Rainbow Dash: Now what do we do?  
Hagrid: Rest. I'm tired.

(Hagrid sits on a rock as it sinks down.)

Hagrid: Hey, I'm sinking!

(The wall opens up.)

Rarity: Look! A secret passage!  
John: You're right! Hagrid, you're a genius!  
Hagrid: I am?  
Twilight: Sure. Who else could've accidentally sat on the rock that activated a secret passageway?  
Hagrid: I thought that rock was pretty suspicious.  
John: Come on, gang. Let's go inside.

(They head inside and emerge in a half submerged cave.)

Chris: Wow! We're in a giant underground cavern!  
Hagrid: Hey, take a look at those yachts.  
John: Yeah, and they're being painted over in different colors.  
Rarity: Hey, look at that yacht! It's the one that vanished in the cove!  
Doug: And it's tied to a mini-sub.  
Twilight: It's just as we suspected, and these clues prove it.  
Rainbow Dash: Then I guess this wraps up our mystery.  
Pinkie: That is, if we can wrap up the ghost.  
Doug: Not wrap him up, Pinkie. Suds him up.

(Cut to the gang on one of the boats.)

Chris: Hurry up, Doug. No telling when Glowing Gruesome will show up.  
Twilight: I'm ready with the fire hose.  
Doug: Okay everybody?  
Rarity: I hope your contraption works.  
Doug: It's a cinch. We put a bar of soap in this spray container and attached it to this fire hose. Now we just need to turn on the water and instant suds.  
Twilight: And see that ramp? The ghost comes down it. We suds it up, he slips, and we hose him right into that net.  
Applejack: Then the rest of us will hoist him high as a Christmas Goose.  
Derpy: Yay!  
Doug: Okay gang, start operation noise maker!

(Everyone rings a bell, shouts, and stamps their feet as Captain Cutler arrives.)

Doug: Here he comes! Let him have it!

(Twilight turns on the water as Doug and Rarity aim it at Captain Cutler, making him slip into the net as the others hoist him up. Then he's dropped back down onto the ship as Applejack and Rainbow Dash restrain him.)

Doug: Now let's see if our mystery ghost diver is really Ebenezer Shark.

(He lifts up the helmet to reveal an old bald man.)

Twilight: It's not him.  
Rarity: Then who is it?  
Chris: I've got it!

(Chris puts some seaweed on the man's chin in the style of a big beard.)

Chris: Does this seaweed remind anyone of the picture on Widow Cutler's wall?  
Everyone: Captain Cutler!

(Cut back to the malt shop as they celebrate.)

Doug: Hey, listen to this gang. "Teenage sleuths solve boat hijacking mystery. Captain Cutler and his wife taken into custody by sheriff."  
Twilight: That was some plan they had. First spreading the phony story about Cutler, and then stealing the yachts from the marina.  
Rarity: That night at the beach, Cutler was storing extra scuba tanks in the graveyard of ships.  
Chris: But his diving suit got covered in that crazy glowing seaweed.  
Doug: And that's where the glowing ghost story came from.  
Twilight: Well that closes the mystery and leaves us with a whole day to just relax.  
Derpy: Yay!

The End.


	5. The Fiesta Host is an Aztec Ghost

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 3**

Episode 5: The Fiesta Host is an Aztec Ghost

(It opens in Mexico as the gang is being driven there by Pa and Granny.)

Twilight: What a super idea for a vacation! A Mexican fiesta!  
Chris: Yeah, and Pinkie's already started celebrating.

(Pinkie is doing a Mexican Hat dance.)

Pinkie: _I dance, I dance, I dance  
Around a Mexican Hat.  
I dance, I dance, I dance,  
And that's the end of that.  
Hagrid: Ha! Look at that pink caballero go!_

(They then hit a bump as Pinkie falls.)

Pinkie: I'm okay!

(Pa stops the van.)

Rarity: What happened?  
Applejack: We musta hit a pot hole.  
Pa: Let's check the damage.  
John: Come on, all.

(The gang gets out and looks around, finding they're inside the pot hole.)

Rainbow Dash: Wow! This is some pot hole! It must be fifteen feet long!  
Fluttershy: I'd hate to ask, but do pot holes have toes?  
Twilight: Of course not.  
Fluttershy: Th-then I think we're standing in a giant footprint!  
Hagrid: It never fails! We go somewhere to relax, and we run into some monster!  
Rarity: Come on, that's ridiculous, you two.  
John: Right. Anything with a foot that big would have to be fifty feet tall.  
Twilight: And that's impossible.  
Granny: Well, unless Paul Bunyan done turned out ta be real.  
Doug: That would be awesome!

(Pa comes out from under the car.)

Pa: Well, the axle's okay. Let's get going. We have to reach the fiesta down of Cinco by nightfall.

(The car heads off as for comes behind them and there stands a figure dressed in Aztec garb, standing fifty feet and perfectly filling in the footprint. Cut to Cinco as the gang arrives.)

Twilight: Here we are at last. The village of Cinco.  
Chris: Yeah, but if this is a fiesta town, where is everybody?

(Rarity points at a shadowed figure.)

Rarity: That looks like someone over there in the plaza.  
Doug: Maybe he can tell us where our hotel is.  
Rainbow Dash: Does anyone know Spanish?  
Pinkie: Ooh, I do!  
John: Alright Pinkie.

(Pinkie hops over to the figure.)

Pinkie: Hola! Que nombre?

(Pinkie takes a good look and giggles.)

Pinkie: Silly me! It's just a statue.

(Pinkie shows the others.)

Twilight: Huh. It looks like a stone carving of an Aztec God.  
Rainbow Dash: It looks ancient.  
Chris: Maybe he got up on the wrong side of the plaza this morning.  
Pa: Hey kids, come on! Smithy and I found the hotel!  
Granny: Let's go now.

(The gang walks off as the statue turns its head from side to side and begins walking off.)

Rarity: It looks deserted.  
Twilight: Or else everyone's asleep.  
Hagrid: They're all taking a fiesta siesta, huh? (Chuckling) Just a little south of the border humor there.  
John: Okay guys, let's get the luggage.  
Pinkie: Right!

(Pinkie begins pulling out the suitcases as the statue walks towards her. It then lets out a growl.)

Pinkie: Huh?

(Pinkie turns to the statue as it growls again.)

Pinkie: Oh, pardon me.

(Pinkie skips off with the luggage as the statue growls again.)

Rarity: Pinkie, who were you talking to?  
Pinkie: Someone dressed up like the stone statue. I didn't know this was a costume fiesta.  
Pa: It's not.  
Pinkie: Huh?

(A shadowed figure walks in.)

Chris: Who's that?  
Figure: I am Juan Martinez. Owner of this hotel. What brings you to my place?  
Twilight: We came for the fiesta Senor Martinez.  
Martinez: Ah, that is too bad. There will be no fiesta.  
Pinkie: No fiesta? Aw. I was looking forward to it all week.  
Rainbow Dash: But how come?  
Martinez: Because of the great giant ghost.  
Fluttershy: Oh no. They were giant feet.  
Martinez: The great King Katazuma of the Ancient Aztecs walks the land, and the people are afraid.  
Pinkie: That meany-mean pants thinks he can ruin people's fun?! This calls for extreme measures! Pinkie Pie style!  
Hagrid: I don't think a party's gonna help us against an Aztec monster!  
Twilight: Have you actually seen this ghost?  
Martinez: Oh yes. Fifty feet tall with great red eyes, and a terrible, bellowing voice.  
Chris: And enormous feet!  
Hagrid: With five big toes!  
Pinkie: Yeah!  
Martinez: I have seen many strange things lately like the phantom barge.  
Twilight: Phantom barge?  
Martinez: It sails down the river every night carrying the ancient gods, and then it disappears before your very eyes.  
Hagrid: If any of those ancient gods look like cats, I am out of here!  
Doug: Well right now, we've got a mystery on our hands.  
Twilight: And that means we're staying.

(Cut to outside as the stone figure roars at the hotel and goes in as Hagrid and Chris get ready for bed.)

Hagrid: Deserted fiestas. Fifty foot ghosts. Creepy statues. Disappearing barges. Is this any way to spend a vacation?  
Chris: Nope.  
Hagrid: You bet it isn't.

(There's a knock as Chris answers it, and it's the stone figure as it growls at them.)

Chris: It's the statue!  
Hagrid: Are you kidding?

(Hagrid goes to the door and opens it to reveal the statue.)

Hagrid: Ah! It's the... The...  
Chris: Told you so.

(They rush under him and out of the room.)

Hagrid & Chris: HELP!

(The gang opens their doors.)

Twilight: What was that?  
Doug: It sounded like Hagrid and Chris.

(The two hide in giant pots as the stone figure walks past them.)

Hagrid: I think we ditched old stone bones.  
Chris: Yeah.

(Two shadowed figures walk past them as they look up to see male and female figures in ornate masks.)

Hagrid: Whoa!

(The male figure removes his mask to reveal a man with red hair and a mustache.)

Man: Sorry. We didn't mean the frighten you. My wife and I have been collecting these masks during our stay here.

(The rest of the gang arrives.)

Twilight: What's going on, guys?  
Hagrid: Remember the freaky statue in the plaza? Well it's alive, and it came after us in our room!  
Man: Ah yes. Many strange things have been happening since we arrived. I'm Professor Stonehack, and this is my wife Elina.  
Elina: I'm afraid we're the ones who angered the great god Katazuma.  
Doug: You?!  
Twilight: But how?  
Stonehack: I'm an archeologist, and we came here to study the art of the Ancient Aztecs. We explored the great pyramid and Katazuma's tomb. Unfortunately, the description on the door bore a warning that anyone who dared enter would release the ghost of the ancient king. Ignoring it as superstition, we opened it, and Katazuma appeared. He threatened us to leave, or he'd take his revenge on us.  
Rainbow Dash: Wow...  
Hagrid: And I thought I was grouchy in the morning.  
Stonehack: The ghost of Katazuma has been roaming the countryside ever since, terrifying the people.  
Doug: No wonder they cancelled the fiesta!  
Elina: We're afraid to stay any longer, so we're taking the riverboat out tomorrow.  
Stonehack: Yes, and if you're wise, you'll join us.

(Pinkie looks at one of the masks and puts it on as she walks around.)

Pinkie: Riagh!  
Twilight: Pinkie, would you quit fooling around?! You might damage that mask!  
Stonehack: Oh, that's alright. These are just inexpensive native headdresses we're taking home as souvenirs.  
Rarity: Those aren't real jewels then?  
Elina: Oh no. They're just costume jewelry.  
Stonehack: Forgive our haste, but we must pack at once. I hope we see you on the riverboat, for your own safety.

(They head off.)

Twilight: I wonder if there's any connection between Katazuma and the stone creep that chased Hagrid and Chris.  
Hagrid: There sure is. They're both scaring the daylights out of us.

(Rarity looks out a window.)

Rarity: Hey look, it's Professor Stonehack.

(Suddenly, a fog enshrouds him as Katazuma appears and laughs evilly.)

Everyone: Katazuma!

(Katazuma then disappears along with the professor, leaving another huge footprint.)

John: Did you see that?!  
Hagrid: Nope!  
Chris: Yup!  
Applejack: The professor's done vanished!  
Rainbow Dash: And look! Another giant footprint!  
Hagrid: Yeah! That Katazuma's big enough to play for the New York Giants!  
Rarity: So the legend is true. Oh poor Professor Stonehack.  
Doug: Well legend or no legend, we're not leaving until we find out what happened to the professor! Right gang?!  
Everyone: Right!  
Twilight: Katazuma's obviously the key to this mystery. Why don't we go to the pyramid?  
Pa: Good idea! We'll get a boat and go up the river. Maybe we can find some answers out there.  
Hagrid: I just hope that's all we find.

(They go to a shack.)

Pa: Martinez told me the old hermit who lives here can loan us a boat.

(Pa's about to knock when the door opens to reveal large tan man.)

Hermit: You want to borrow my boat?  
Pa: Well yeah. We want to-  
Hermit: Go up river to the pyramid.  
Granny: That's right. To-  
Hermit: Find the ghost of Katazuma.  
Rainbow Dash: How do you know all that?  
Hermit: I have ways of knowing these things. The boat's down by the river.  
Chris: I wonder if he knows if we're ever coming back.  
Doug: Come on.

(They walk off as the hermit smirks. Cut to later as they're heading up river.)

Rarity: My what a gloomy river.  
John: I just hope this leaky old tub can make it.  
Hagrid: If it doesn't, we're sunk. Just a little joke there, I hope.  
Fluttershy: D-don't look now, but look!

(They see an Aztec barge heading right for them.)

Twilight: The phantom barge!  
John: And it's heading right for us!  
Hagrid: Man the life boats! Women and kids under 18 first!

(They duck down, but as they go through a bridge, the barge disappears and doesn't even scrape them.)

Applejack: What happened?!  
Doug: The barge! It disappeared!  
Rarity: But that's impossible!  
Chris: Oh yeah? So are fifty foot ghosts, but we saw one!  
John: Well if there are any answers, I think we'll find them at the pyramid.

(They go to shore and arrive at the road.)

Pinkie: Hey, a footprint!  
Doug: Good work, Pinkie! Those footprints lead off the trail. Chris, Hagrid, and Pinkie, you three check 'em out. The rest of us will keep going towards the pyramid.  
Twilight: We don't need to! Look! It's the pyramid!

(They look at the pyramid as the fog returns, and Katazuma appears over it.)

Katazuma: You have been warned! Leave these sacred grounds at once!  
Hagrid: That's fine with me! I'm a firm believer in ghostly warnings!  
Everyone: We're with you!

(They rush off when they suddenly stop as they hear a growling.)

Rarity: It's the stone creature!

(The Stone Creature blocks their path.)

Chris: We're trapped! Somebody do something!

(Pinkie does a Mexican Hat Dance before putting the hat over the Stone Creature's face as it roars.)

Doug: Nice going, Pinkie!

(The Stone Creature takes the sombrero off and gives chase.)

Pa: Quick, into the jungle!

(The group rushes off and arrives at the side of the pyramid.)

Doug: So far, so good. At least we made it to the pyramid.  
Hagrid: The long way around.  
Twilight: But we can't find an entrance, which means there must be a secret passage, right?  
Hagrid: A secret passage?! Finding it will probably take all night!

(Hagrid leans on a wall as it gives way, and he falls through.)

Hagrid: Short night, wasn't it?

(They head in.)

John: Good work, Hagrid!

(Cut to inside as there doesn't seem to be any light.)

Chris: Wow, it's dark in here. Let's find a light switch.  
Twilight: Don't be ridiculous. The Aztecs built this pyramid centuries before-

(Pinkie flips a light switch as a light turns on.)

Twilight: Electricity was discovered?  
Chris: Guess they remodeled this one.  
Rarity: This case is getting more mysterious every second.  
Twilight: It only seems that way, Rarity. Finding a modern light switch in here is definitely a clue.  
Doug: What we need are more clues and fast. Let's split up.  
Chris: Do we have to?

(Cut to everyone but Chris, Hagrid, and Pinkie looking around a hallway.)

Rainbow Dash: Man, this place is decorated in early nothing.  
Twilight: Wait until we find one of the rooms, Rainbow. The Aztecs had a highly developed civilization.

(They come across a film projector.)

Doug: Yeah, but not this highly developed.  
Twilight: A movie projector.  
Applejack: But what would them Ancient Aztecs be doin' with a projector?  
Katazuma (VO): You have not headed my warning!

(The group turns to see Katazuma standing there.)

Twilight: It's Katazuma, but he's shrunk to our size!  
Katazuma: Now you will suffer the Curse of Katazuma!  
Doug: Let's throw a little light on the subject!

(Doug turns the projector towards Katazuma and turns it on as it temporarily blinds him, and the gang rushes off.)

Pa: Run kids! Run!

(Cut to Hagrid, Chris, and Pinkie going down another hallway.)

Chris: Wow. It sure is dark and scary in here. Stay close everybody.  
Pinkie: Okay!

(Pinkie holds Hagrid and Chris very close to her.)

Chris: Not that close, Pinkie.

(They stop as Pinkie sees something.)

Pinkie: Ooh, shiny.

(Pinkie pulls out a vacuum cleaner.)

Hagrid: A vacuum cleaner? What's a vacuum cleaner doing in an Aztec pyramid?  
Chris: I don't know.

(Chris pushes the button as smoke comes out of it.)

Hagrid (coughing): What kinda crazy vacuum cleaner is this?! It's making fog instead of picking up the dirt!

(As the fog clears, the Stone Creature is standing in front of them.)

Hagrid: Uh-oh. We better start fogging and jogging.  
Pinkie: Right!

(Pinkie pushes the button as the fog hits the Stone Creature, and the three rush off.)

Chris: Bye-bye weirdo!

(The Stone Creature gives chase before stopping at a wall.)

Hagrid: Oh no. A dead end.

(The Stone Creature advances as Pinkie and Chris begin digging.)

Hagrid: What the heck are you two doing?!  
Chris: Making an escape tunnel.  
Hagrid: An escape tunnel? Hey, great idea, you two!

(They leap down it as the Stone Creature is too wide to follow. Cut to the others as they arrive at another dead end.)

Doug: I think we lost Katazuma.  
Rainbow Dash: We also lost us. And where are Chris, Hagrid, and Pinkie?

(The three dig up to them.)

Pinkie: Right here!  
Twilight: What were you two doing underground?  
Hagrid: Running, the hard way.  
Pinkie: Look! Katazuma!

(Katazuma is walking towards them.)

Chris: What do we do?!  
Doug: Quick, he hasn't seen us yet! Inside!

(They rush inside.)

Hagrid: Yeah, he'll never find us in here.

(Katazuma walks over to the door.)

Katazuma: And neither will anyone else.

(Katazuma pushes a button as the door closes.)

Katazuma: Ever.

(Cut to the room as they realize the door's closed.)

Chris: We're trapped! I don't see a single exit sign!  
Rarity: Just look at this room! It's simple ghastly!

(They look around the room full of overturned shelves and pots.)

Twilight: This must've been a room of Aztec jewels and statues, but they're all gone.  
Doug: It looks like someone broke in here and took everything they could get their hands on.  
Hagrid: Would you guys stop worrying about Aztecs and start worrying about us?!  
Twilight: Relax, Hagrid. If I remember my Ancient Aztec, these inscriptions say that this chamber is dedicated to the Moon Goddess.  
Applejack: You can read Ancient Aztec?  
Twilight: Yeah. I studied a bunch of books written by archeologists since I was little. Anyway, the Moon Goddess' worshipers had a secret entrance to this room. The inscriptions say that when the moonlight hits this square, a mechanism is triggered which opens a secret door.  
Chris: But how's moonlight gonna get in here?  
Doug: From up there!

(Doug points to the top of the room where there's an opening for moonlight aiming straight down.)

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, moonlight's coming from that slot in the ceiling.  
Doug: But it's nowhere near that spot on the wall.  
Twilight: All we need are some of these brass pieces to refract the light.

(Cut to the gang standing in a formation.)

Twilight: Get ready gang. Here goes the old Aztec Moonlight Open the Door Trick.

(Twilight holds up a brass piece that bounces towards Doug who uses a brass bit to bounce it towards Rarity, who uses a brass piece to bounce it towards Hagrid, who uses a brass piece to bounce it to Chris, who uses a brass piece to bounce it to the spot on the wall as the door opens.)

Doug: It worked!  
Hagrid: Now let's go! I've seen enough of this old pyramid to last me a lifetime!

(Cut to the shoreline as they see the Phantom barge get loaded up.)

Doug: There it is.  
Rarity: The Phantom Barge.  
Twilight: Yeah, and it looks like it's got a full cargo again.  
Chris: Here come Katazuma and the Stone Creature.

(The two are carrying a sculpting of a face made of gold.)

John: They're carrying treasures from the pyramid.  
Twilight: This whole mystery is starting to make sense now.  
Hagrid: I'll tell ya what makes sense to me. Getting outta here.  
Doug: Right. Outta here and on to that barge.  
Hagrid: Well I guess that would be the only direction we could go now.

(They sneak onto the barge and peak from under the top as the Stone Creature and Katazuma steer it.)

Doug: So far, so good. Now we'll know where this disappearing barge really goes.

(Katazuma uses a pull to activate a secret lever, disguised as a cattail as a wall in the bridge opens.)

Twilight: So that's what makes the phantom barge disappear. They sail into a secret channel.

(They stop at a cave filled with crates as Katazuma and the Stone Creature begin moving the cargo.)

Katazuma: One more trip and all the treasure will be ours.  
Rarity: What are we gonna do?  
Pa: Well they tried to scare us. Let's see how they like it.

(They duck down as Pa explains his plan. Cut to later as the two head back to the barge when they hear a moaning.)

Katazuma: What was that?

(An enormous figure in an Aztec mask comes up and chases the two as the robe opens to reveal Pa and Granny at the bottom.)

Pa: Keep going. Keep going. We'll chase 'em into a crate and slam it closed.  
Granny: Yee-ha!

(Suddenly, a stalagmite catches the cloak and pulls it and the mask off, revealing the gang sitting on each other in a pyramid formation.)

Katazuma: Look!  
Pa: Well, so much for our plan! Hold on, kids!

(They rush off from the two as they pursue, but they manage to turn around and scatter.)

Doug: Quick! Behind those crates!

(They hide behind it as they then set up a crate on a seesaw.)

John: Now here's where we turn the tables on those pyramid pests. Now, when Katazuma and the Stone Creature get to the spot just in front of the crates, we jump down on the end of this makeshift seesaw, which sends that crate up to land on them, trapping them. It can't miss.  
Hagrid: Where have I heard that before?  
Rarity: But how do we get them to point X?  
Twilight: Simple. One of us just lures them there.  
Chris: I'll do it.

(Chris goes up to Katazuma and the Stone Creature and sticks his tongue out at them before rushing off and holding out his hand as the others jump on the seesaw, sending the box over the two.)

Chris: And they stick the landing!

(They open the crate and pull off the masks to reveal Professor Stonehack and Elina.)

Doug: It's Professor Stonehack and his wife!

(Cut to the next day as the fiesta's back on.)

Martinez: The people of Cinco are grateful that you have solved the mystery of the ghost and saved our treasures from the criminals.  
Doug: Thank you, Senor Martinez. I've got to admit that professor was pretty clever. Using the gadget Pinkie found to make fog.  
Twilight: And then projecting that film of himself in the Katazuma costume onto the fog, so that it would look like a fifty foot tall ghost.  
John: And naturally, that movie and those huge phony footprints scared everyone away while he robbed the pyramid of everything in it.  
Rarity: And then he sneaked the real jewels out in these fake souvenir headdresses, planning to come back for the bigger treasures later.  
Pinkie: Now let's fiesta!

(Pinkie, Chris, and Applejack put burrito fixings on a huge tortilla roll and roll it up.)

Chris: Behold! The world's biggest burrito!  
Applejack: Let's eat!

(They go through it as everyone cheers them on.)

The End.


	6. Preteen Wars

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 3**

Episode 6: Preteen Wars

(It opens at the house.)

Hagrid: Guys, I have a great idea to relax! We make parody movies and show them to the school!  
Doug: Uh... Alright. So what are we parodying first?  
Hagrid: Star Wars. Now, we just need Shining Armor as Luke. Doug, you help me write the jokes, Rarity will do wardrobe, and we'll hire out Sugar Cube Corner for catering.  
Chris: So let's do it, gang!  
Doug: Also, I thought of a cool twist. What if Darth Vader and Obi-Wan Kenobi were female?  
Hagrid: I like it. Getting some more diversity.

(Cut to everyone, including Celestia and Luna, in Darth Vader armor, standing ready.)

Hagrid: And... Action!

BLACK

A long time ago,  
in a galaxy far, far away...

IT IS A TIME OF FEAR IN THE GALAXY. THE EMPIRE HAS JUST FINISHED CONSTRUCTION OF ITS MOST DANGEROUS WEAPON, THE DEATH STAR.

IN A DARING RAID, REBEL SPIES ARE ABLE TO STEAL PLANS FOR THE DEATH STAR AND BEFORE BEING DESTROYED, SEND IT TO TWILIGHT SPARKLE, THE DAUGHTER OF VICEROY BAIL SPARKLE OF ALDERAAN, AND ALDERAAN'S SENATOR IN THE IMPERIAL SENATE.

AS SHE FLEES TO TATTOOINE, SHE'S FOLLOWED BY THE DARK LORD OF THE SITH, NIGHTMARE MOON...

(Cut to Twilight's ship over Tatooine firing at the Star Destroyer. Eventually the ship is hit in the engines. Cut to inside as C-Rarity is there with Applejack-D2.)

Rarity: Oh, of all the worst things that could happen, this is the worst possible thing!

(She goes to her silver leg.)

Rarity: My right leg clashes with the rest of my body! ... Oh, and I think the forward stabilizers were hit.  
Applejack: Oh, for the love of-

(Several Rebel soldiers stand at the door when it blows, everypony flinches, and the Storm Troopers charge in. Nightmare Moon then walks in and looks around the charred bodies before she walks on. Cut to Rarity looking around for Applejack when she finds her talking to Princess Twilight.)

Twilight: Help me, Celestia Kenobi, you're my only hope. Alright, Applejack, I need you to take that to her. She's down on Tatooine.  
Applejack: You got it, Princess Twilight!

(Applejack walks off.)

Rarity: Hey wait for me!

(They head off. Cut to Nightmare Moon clutches at the neck of a captain.)

Stormtrooper: The Death Star plans are not in the main reactor.  
Nightmare Moon: Where are those transmissions you intercepted? What have you done with those plans?!  
Captain: This is a counselor's ship. We're on a diplomatic-  
Nightmare Moon: Then where's the ambassador?

(Nightmare Moon cracks the captain's neck.)

Nightmare Moon: Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans, and bring me the passengers! I want them alive!

(Cut to Twilight running, looking for her own way out when she's cornered by guards and stunned. Cut to Rarity and Applejack as they escape the ship via Escape Pod. Cut to Nightmare Moon as Twilight is brought up.)

Twilight: Lady Moon. Only you could be as bold as to-  
Nightmare Moon: Don't play any games with me, your highness. You weren't on any mercy missions this time.  
Twilight: I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan-  
Nightmare Moon: You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor! Take her away!

(Twilight's dragged off. Cut to down on the surface as Rarity and Applejack are walking away from the pod.)

Rarity: Oh, this is just perfect. I'm getting sand in my joints. I'm almost frozen stiff.  
Applejack: Beg pardon Rarity, but how can we get frozen in a desert?  
Rarity: That's not what I meant! Well let's get going to civilization.

(Rarity walks one way as Applejack walks the other.)

Rarity: Hey wait!

(Rarity goes to Applejack.)

Rarity: And just where are you going? I'm positive that civilization is the other way.  
Applejack: Well I got news for you; we need to go that way!  
Rarity: Well what am I supposed to do?!  
Applejack: You can bite my shiny metal hinny!  
Rarity: Oh, I've never heard such foul language. Fine, go that way. You'll be malfunctioning in a day, and then who'll be sorry.

(They walk off. Cut to Rarity groaning.)

Rarity: Oh, why did I come here? I'm not designed for this terrain! I was designed for eloquent ambassadorial balls and negotiations. Not trudging around this dusty desert!

(She sees something in the distance.)

Rarity: Oh! A transport! I'm saved! Over here! I need help!

(Cut to Applejack walking through a gorge.)

Applejack: Oh my, this don't look friendly.

(She sees something in the shadows.)

Applejack: Hoo-boy. It's okay, Applejack. Calm down. Be cool. I aint done nothing to antagonize nobody. What a girl can't walk down the desert no more?! I got- Who's there?!

(A small creature shorts Applejack out as she falls over. Cut to her being tossed next to Rarity as she recovers.)

Rarity: We will never speak of this again.  
Applejack: ... Alright.

(Cut to the Lars Homestead as Shining Armor arrives with Mr. Orange.)

Mr. Orange: Alright, we'll take the protocol droid and the astromech droid.

(They do so. Cut to the garage as Rarity's lowered into a vat of oil.)

Rarity: Oh, this oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move.  
Shining Armor: Hey, there's something stuck in Applejack.

(Shining Armor checks as an image of Twilight appears.)

Twilight: Help me, Celestia Kenobi. You're my only hope. (Static) Help me, Celestia Kenobi. You're my only hope. (Static) Help me, Celestia Kenobi. You're my only hope.  
Shining Armor: Whoever she is, she sounds like she's in trouble. Oh well, better go to do my lightly longing for a greater life while the suns set.

(Shining Armor walks off as he stares at the suns set. Cut to the next morning as Rarity arrives.)

Rarity: Shining Armor, she's gone!  
Shining Armor: Who?  
Rarity: Applejack! She took off in the middle of the night! We've just got to find her!  
Shining Armor: Oh, great.

(They drive off and find Applejack.)

Rarity: Well Applejack, what are you doing here?!  
Applejack: I'm looking for Celestia Kenobi, of course!  
Rarity: Oh please.  
Applejack: Uh beg pardon, Rarity, but I think something's approaching from the South East.

(They look and see several Sand People when one jumps Shining Armor as a shrill call is made, and it runs off as the hooded figure checks on Shining Armor.)

Applejack: Who the hay are you?

(The figure lowers her hood to reveal Celestia.)

Celestia: Hello there. Come here my little friends. Don't be afraid.

(Rarity and Applejack come closer.)

Applejack: What about Shining Armor.  
Celestia: Don't worry. He'll be alright.

(Celestia helps Shining Armor up as he looks at her.)

Shining Armor: Celestia... Celestia Kenobi.  
Celestia: Yes, now let's get inside. The Sand People are easily startled, but they'll soon be back, and in greater numbers.

(Cut to Celestia's hut.)

Shining Armor: So why's a princess know you?  
Celestia: I aided her father in the Clone Wars, the way your mother did.  
Shining Armor: What? No, my mother didn't fight in the wars. She was a spice freighter pilot.  
Celestia: That's what your uncle told you. He was afraid you'd do what she did, leave for adventure.  
Shining Armor: You fought in the Clone Wars?  
Celestia: Yes. I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your mother.  
Shining Armor: I wish I'd known her.  
Celestia: She was the best pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you're a fair pilot yourself. Which reminds me. I have something for you. Your mother wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He thought you'd follow me on some "Foolish crusade" as your mother did.

(Celestia brings a cylinder of metal to Shining Armor.)

Shining Armor: What is it?  
Celestia: Your mother's Lightsaber. It's the weapon of a Jedi Knight. For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the Dark Times. Before the Empire.  
Shining Armor: How did my mother die?  
Celestia: A young Jedi named Nightmare Moon, who was a pupil of mine until she turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. She betrayed and murdered your mother. Nightmare Moon was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force.  
Shining Armor: The Force?  
Celestia: The Force is what gives a Jedi Knight our magical ability. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together in harmony Now Applejack; let's see why you're here.

(The message appears.)

Twilight: General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars, now he begs for your help again. I've placed the plans for the Empire's newest weapon, the Death Star, inside this droid, Applejack, and sent her to Tatooine for you to give to my father on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Celestia Kenobi. You're my only hope.

(The image shuts off.)

Celestia: Shining Armor, you must learn the ways of the Force, if you are to come with me to Alderaan.  
Shining Armor: Me? I-I can't go. I've got my aunt and uncle's farm! I... Look, I can take you to Anchorhead at least, and then you can get a starship from there.  
Celestia: You must do what you feel is right.

(Cut to the way as they arrive at a damaged Sandcrawler.)

Shining Armor: What the-?  
Celestia: It appears the Empire has been looking for the droids.  
Rarity: Oh dear.  
Shining Armor: But if they find out who the Jawas sold them to, that could lead them back... Home...

(Shining Armor runs off.)

Celestia: Shining Armor, it's too dangerous!

(Shining Armor arrives and sees the burnt skeletons of his aunt and uncle. He goes back to where they were.)

Celestia: There was nothing you could've done if you'd been there, Shining Armor. You'd have been killed too, and the droids would be in the hands of the Empire.  
Shining Armor: I wanna come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing left for me here now. I wanna learn the ways of the Force and be a Jedi like my mother.

(Celestia nods.)

Applejack: Okay, that was dark.

(Cut to them arriving at Mos Eisley.)

Celestia: Mos Eisley Spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We best stay close.

(They drive down as a group of Sand Troopers are there.)

Sand Trooper: You there. How long have you had these droids?  
Shining Armor: About six seasons.  
Celestia: They're up for sale if you want them.  
Rarity: Hey!  
Sand Trooper: I'm going to need to see some identification.  
Celestia (horn glowing): You don't need to see his identification.  
Sand Trooper: I don't need to see his identification.  
Celestia: These aren't the droids you're looking for.  
Sand Trooper: These aren't the droids we're looking for.  
Celestia: He can go about his business.  
Sand Trooper: He can go about his business.  
Celestia: Move long.  
Sand Trooper: Move along. Move along.

(They move along and enter a cantina as they go to the bar as Shining Armor sits down when a walrus head grunts.)

Pig-Nose: He doesn't like you.  
Shining Armor: Uh... Okay...  
Pig-Nose: I don't like you either.  
Shining Armor: You don't even know me!  
Pig-Nose: Well watch yourself. I've got the death sentence on twelve systems.  
Shining Armor: Okay, I'll be careful.  
Pig-Nose: You'll be dead.  
Celestia: This young one is not worth the trouble.

(Celestia stands up as the guy goes for a blaster when Celestia cuts his arm off with her Lightsaber.)

Everypony: Ooh...

(Celestia then takes Shining Armor to a Stratadon.)

Celestia: Robert here is first mate on a ship that might suit us.

(Rob takes them to Doug.)

Doug: Hi there. I'm Doug Solo. Captain of the Millennium Falcon, the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs.  
Applejack: Uh... Aint a parsec a unit of distance, not time?  
Doug: Shut up. Anyway, what can I do for you?  
Celestia: Safe passage to Alderaan for myself, the boy, the droids, and no questions asked.  
Doug: Ooh... You've got a deal! Meet me at dock 606 in half an hour!

(They walk off as Derpy holds a blaster to him.)

Derpy: You going somewhere Doug?!  
Doug: Yes, Derpy. I was about to go tell Jabba that-  
Derpy: Sorry, Jabba said I gotta kill you for dumping the spice. I've been waiting for this for a long time!  
Doug: I bet you have.

(Doug shoots Derpy through the chest and goes to Rob.)

Doug: Okay, if anypony asks, Derpy shot first, I dodged, and then I shot her in retaliation. Okay, Rob?  
Rob: ... Uh... Alright.

(Cut to the Falcon as everyone arrives.)

Doug: Well what do ya think?  
Shining Armor: What a piece of junk!  
Doug: Thank you. My sister helped me get this before she died of cancer. How do you feel now?  
Rarity: ... Does it come with a spa?  
Doug: No, but she'll make 05 past lightspeed. Lightspeed Rescue!  
Rob: No!  
Doug: Aw...

(They take off as a Star Destroyer follows them.)

Doug: Imperial Cruisers on our tail!  
Shining Armor: They're gaining on us!  
Doug: We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace! Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them.

(The ship lists to the left.)

Shining Armor: ... That was your maneuver. Listing lazily to the left?  
Doug: Uh yeah. We're not in the same place we were. That'll confuse them.  
Shining Armor: Yeah, but you hardly did anything. You just started listing lazily to the left. I'm pretty sure they can keep up.  
Rob: Hyperspace is online.  
Doug: Punch it!

(The ship enters Hyperspace.)

Doug: Man, Hyperspace always looks so trippy. Like we're flying through a screensaver. Anyone ever notice that?

(Cut to the Death Star as Nightmare Moon brings Twilight to Trixie.)

Twilight: Governor Trixie. I recognized your foul stench as soon as I was brought on board.  
Trixie: Well Princess Twilight, the Great and Powerful Trixie has decided to test the Death Star's super laser on your home planet of Alderaan!  
Twilight: No!  
Trixie: She said no. Should the Great and Powerful Trixie still do it?  
Nightmare Moon: ... Yeah.

(Alderaan blows up as Twilight can only weep. Cut to Shining Armor's training while Rarity watches Applejack play chess with Rob.)

Applejack: Check.  
Rob: Oh that is bull plop!  
Rarity: She made a fair move, Robert. Screaming about it won't do any good.  
Doug: Just be careful if Applejack wins.  
Rarity: Why's that?  
Doug: Stratadons are known to rip ponies' arms out of their sockets if they lose.  
Rarity: Ew.  
Applejack: Checkmate.

(Shining Armor continues training as Shining Armor deflects several bolts.)

Celestia: Good, now let go of your conscious self and act on instinct.

(Celestia places a helmet on Shining Armor's head.)

Shining Armor: But with the blast shield down, I can't see anything.  
Celestia: Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them.

(Shining Armor does so.)

Celestia: See? You can do it.  
Doug: I call it luck.  
Celestia: In my experience there is no such thing as luck.  
Shining Armor: You don't believe in the Force do you?  
Doug: You mean the thing you just learned about? No. I don't. I've seen some weird stuff, but nothing to make me believe some force controls my destiny.

(There's a beeping sound.)

Doug: Well, we're at Alderaan.

(They come out of Hyperspace into an asteroid field.)

Doug: What the hay?!  
Rob: This doesn't make any sense. The coordinates are right, but there's no Alderaan.  
Doug: Because it got totaled. But how?  
Applejack: Maybe it was that big fancy weapon of the Empire's.  
Doug: Oh come on, nothing can blow up a planet.

(A fighter flies by.)

Doug: Hey, where'd that fighter come from?! There isn't a space station here for light years!  
Shining Armor: Maybe they built one behind that moon.  
Doug: Well let's get that thing before it reports us in!

(They head towards it as Celestia's eyes widen.)

Celestia: That's no moon. It's a space station.

(Doug's eyes widen as he sees more of the Death Star's details.)

Doug: Okay, full reverse.

(They get closer.)

Doug: Rob, I said full reverse!  
Rob: I'm trying, but the thing isn't responding!  
Doug: Oh great, they got us in a tractor beam. Well they're not gonna get me without a fight!  
Celestia: You can't win, but they are alternatives to fighting.

(The Falcon is pulled into the Death Star as Nightmare Moon walks to it.)

Nightmare Moon: Report.  
Captain: Ma'am, the ship matches the description of the same one that blasted out of Mos Eisley.  
Nightmare Moon: Did you find any droids?  
Captain: No ma'am. It appears that the whole crew escaped in escape pods.  
Nightmare Moon: Take a detachment onto that ship. I want every inch of it searched.  
Captain: Yes Lady Moon.

(Nightmare Moon looks on.)

Nightmare Moon: I sense something. A presence I've not felt since...

(Nightmare Moon walks off. As the detachment comes up, there seems to be a struggle as the gang comes down in Storm Trooper outfits aside from the droids and Rob.)

Doug: Okay, just follow my lead, and act real cool.

(They sneak into the control room as Doug blasts a trooper, killing him.)

Doug: Oops.

(They go through the areas.)

Applejack: Alright, the Falcon aint going nowhere until somebody deactivates the tractor beam.  
Celestia: I'll do it.  
Shining Armor: I'll go with you.  
Celestia: No. Your fate lies on a different path than mine. Remember Shining Armor, the Force will be with you, always.

(Celestia walks off just as Applejack finds something.)

Applejack: Yee-ha! I found her! I found Princess Twilight!  
Shining Armor: Ooh, we can go get her!  
Doug: Huh? How are we going to get into the detention area with a Stratadon?!  
Shining Armor: Rarity hand me those binders.  
Rarity: Um... Okay...

(Shining Armor puts them on Rob.)

Rob: Hey!  
Doug: Don't worry, Rob. I think I see where Shining Armor's going with this.  
Shining Armor: Now you two stay here and keep out of sight.  
Applejack: I aint-

(Rarity grabs Applejack and drags her into a closet.)

Rarity: AHH!  
Applejack: What?  
Rarity: I stepped in the mop bucket.

(Cut to Shining Armor, Doug, and Rob arriving at the detention level.)

Guard: Where are you taking this thing?  
Doug: Prisoner transfer.  
Guard: Well, I better call it in to be sure.

(Doug shoots the guard as he tosses Rob his blaster.)

Doug: Okay, let's see... Block 101. You get her. I'll keep them distracted.

(He goes to the console.)

Doug: Everything's okay here. Situation normal.  
Captain: What happened?  
Doug: Uh, we had a slight weapons malfunction, but it's all taken care of now... How are you?  
Captain: What's your serial number?

(Doug blasts the console.)

Doug: Shining Armor, we're gonna have company!  
Rob: Dude, stop blowing stuff up! It only makes things worse!

(Shining Armor goes to Twilight.)

Twilight: Aren't you a little short to be a Stormtrooper?  
Shining Armor: Ha-ha. I'm Shining Armor. I've come to rescue you. I'm here with your droids and Celestia Kenobi.  
Twilight: Great!

(They get out as Doug and Rob are blasting at several Stormtroopers.)

Twilight: Well this is a fine rescue.

(Twilight grabs Shining Armor's phaser and blasts a grate.)

Twilight: This way!

(Twilight jumps in as Shining Armor follows.)

Doug: You next, Rob?  
Rob: No way! It smells really bad in there!  
Doug: Get in there you big lizard! I don't care what you smell!

(Rob jumps in as Doug follows. They end up landing in garbage.)

Doug: Oh, great idea, Princess. Diving into a pile of garbage. Hey when we get out of here, maybe you could show me around Alderaan. Aw... Too soon?  
Twilight: Hey, it could be worse.

(The machinery whirls.)

Doug: It's worse.

(The walls begin closing in.)

Shining Armor (into his comm): Rarity, Applejack, shut down all the Garbage Mashers on the detention level!  
Applejack: I'm on it!

(Applejack uses her omni tool to shut it down as everyone laughs and heads out.)

Rarity: Oh, jolly good!

(Cut to Celestia as she has shut down the tractor beam and is making it back to the Falcon when Nightmare Moon arrives.)

Nightmare Moon: I've been waiting for you, Celestia. We meet again at last.

(They ignite their Lightsabers.)

Nightmare Moon: The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner. Now I am the master.  
Celestia: Only a master of evil, Nightmare.

(They begin exchanging blows.)

Celestia: You can't win, Nightmare. Should my saber find its mark, you shall cease to exist, and I warn you. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.

(Cut to the group arriving within reach of the Falcon.)

Twilight: You came in that thing? You're braver than I thought.  
Doug: No payment is worth this.

(They make it down and reunite with the droids when Shining Armor sees the duel.)

Shining Armor: Celestia?

(He goes closer as Celestia observes him, smiles, and holds her saber in surrender as Nightmare Moon strikes her down.)

Shining Armor: NO!  
Doug: Shining Armor, come on!

(They board the Falcon and head off. Cut to Trixie and Nightmare Moon as the ship heads off.)

Trixie: You're sure the homing beacon is on the ship.  
Nightmare Moon: Of course.  
Trixie: Good. The Great and Powerful Trixie is taking an awful risk Lady Moon. This had better work.

(Cut to the orbit of Yavin IV.)

Doug: And we made it.  
Twilight: Doug, they let us go. It's the only explanation. Our only hope is the Death Star plans inside Applejack.  
Doug: Well whatever you do, good luck, but I'm off as soon as I get my payment. I'm in this for me, Princess.  
Twilight: Fine. If money is all you care about, money is what you'll get.

(They arrive at Yavin as Mayor Mare shows them the plans inside Applejack.)

Mayor Mare: Now these plans, provided by Princess Twilight Sparkle, detail the Death Star, now while the surface is nearly impenetrable, a small one person fighter can get through an intricate and frankly convenient trench system and fire a photon torpedo into an exhaust port. This will set off a chain reaction that will destroy the Death Star.  
Shining Armor: Neat.

(Cut to the Death Star approaching Yavin.)

Stormtrooper: Ma'am, we'll be in firing position in thirty minutes.  
Nightmare Moon: This will be a daylong remembered. It has seen the end of Kenobi and soon will see the end of the Rebellion.  
Trixie: Indeed.

(Cut to Doug loading up his bits as Shining Armor arrives.)

Shining Armor: So I guess you're taking your money and leaving, huh?  
Doug: Yup. But before I go, Shining Armor... May the Force be with you.  
Shining Armor: And with you.

(The X-Wings take off and confront the Death Star. They then fly in and begin their run as Nightmare Moon feels the tremble and goes to two pilots.)

Nightmare Moon: You two will accompany me in fighting the Rebels.  
Pilots: Yes Lady Moon.

(They begin attacking and fry several ships as eventually, only Shining Armor is left. Nightmare Moon has a hard time targeting his ship.)

Nightmare Moon: The Force is strong with this one.

(Cut to Shining Armor on his run as he activates his targeting computer.)

Celestia (VO): Use the Force, Shining Armor...

(Shining Armor looks around, confused.)

Celestia (VO): Let go, Shining Armor. Shining Armor, trust me.

(Shining Armor sighs and shuts off his targeting computer. Cut to Nightmare Moon finally locking onto Shining Armor's ship.)

Nightmare Moon: I have you now.

(A mysterious energy blast destroys one of her ships.)

Nightmare Moon: WHAT?!

(Cut to the Falcon flying in.)

Doug: Ya-hoo!

(He fires another blast that sends Nightmare Moon's ship spinning.)

Doug: You're all clear, Shining Armor, now let's blow that thing, so we can get home!

(Shining Armor fires the blast as the Death Star explodes as everypony sighs in relief.)

Celestia: Remember, the Force will be with you... Always.

(They land as the group hugs.)

Shining Armor: I knew you guys would come back!  
Doug: Well I couldn't let you and Applejack hog all the reward money.  
Twilight: Oh, I know there's more to you than money.

(Cut to a celebration ceremony as Twilight is holding three medals, and Rarity and Applejack watch from the sidelines.)

Rarity: Oh, isn't it lovely. I'm so shiny, I look like a Crystal Pony.  
Applejack: Oh brother.

(Twilight gives medals to Doug, Shining Armor, and Rob as they smile and stand ready for more adventure. Cut to reality.)

Hagrid: So, how'd the school like it?  
Doug: They thought it was pretty funny, and they wanted to know what we're gonna do with the gender switch for Darth Vader.  
Hagrid: We'll figure it later.

The End.


	7. 3D Struction

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 3**

Episode 7: 3D Struction

(It opens in a jungle as a group is looking around, led by Daring Do.)

Man: It's not much further senorita.

(They suddenly stop.)

Daring Do: There it is.

(They go to an array of dinosaur bones. She and the others then prepare to load them into a truck.)

Man: What are you doing? Those are the bones of El Oloroso, you can't take them away!

Daring Do: Watch me, hon.

Man: But they are sacred to these people. Whoever disturbs the bones will be struck by a terrible curse.

Daring Do: A curse? Get real.

(They hear a rumbling as they look up and see a huge dinosaur roar at them as everyone but Daring Do leave.)

Daring Do: Well, this is gonna be interesting.

(Cut to the gang on a plane as everyone but Fluttershy looks out the window while Chris has some food.)

Chris: Hoo boy. Nothing beats airplane food, guys.

John: You say that about every food.

Chris: That's true.

Doug: Man, I can't believe we're going to Costa Rica! Rarity, you've gotta thank your uncle for this trip!

Rarity: Since he couldn't make it to the opening of the museum exhibit, he thought we'd enjoy it.

Twilight: This private jet of his sure tops commercial flights.

Hagrid: You said it, Twilight. The only thing missing is free peanuts.

Chris: Which is why Pinkie and I brought our own.

(Their plane lands, and they arrive at the museum as Twilight takes a picture.)

Twilight: The Costa Rica Museum has the top paleontology department. People come from all over the world to work on their fossils and bones.

Pinkie: Wow... No one's like the stupid guy in Jurassic Park, right?

Twilight: Of course not.

(They go inside and look around the dinosaur exhibit with dinner tables strewn about.)

Rainbow Dash: Wow... These people sure know how to throw a dinner.

Chris: That's good, 'cause I sure know how to catch one.

Applejack: Heh-heh.

(They look around at the people in fancy attire.)

Rarity: No one told us it was black tie! I feel completely under dressed! Do I have time to chance?!

Applejack: Into what?! Nobody brought any fancy clothes.

(Chris, Fluttershy, and Pinkie go up to a huge skeleton.)

Fluttershy: Ooh...

Chris: Man, this guy would be pretty scary if it weren't for his carbo-challenged physique.

John: My, surround sound speakers. They make the band sound like they're everywhere.

Man: Saludos amigos.

(A Spanish man comes up.)

Man: I am the museum curator. Dr. Armando Gutiez. Which one of you girls is Rarity.

Rarity: That would be me, Dr. Gutiez.

Gutiez: Your uncle wanted you to enjoy our little dinosaur exhibit.

Applejack: Don't look so little ta me.

Gutiez: If the museum is going to keep its doors open, we need to find exciting ways to attract young people.

Chris: Well that buffet of yours is way number one! Delicious stuff!

Daring Do: Hello kiddies.

Gutiez: Kids, meet the woman responsible for this exhibit, our museum archeologist-

Rainbow Dash: DARING DO! Wow! I just saw you on the cover of last month's Adventure Illustrated, and I just finished your latest book! You... Are... Awesome! I also love how you hand caught piranhas on the Amazon!

Daring Do: Oh, that was nothing. Just a day at the beach compared to collecting those overgrown iguana bones.

Doug: I guess they were kinda heavy.

Daring Do: I was lucky to get out of the jungle with my life.

Rarity: What do you mean?

Daring Do: Some say there's a curse on these bones. Whoever takes them from their resting place suffers the dinosaur spirit's revenge, but I took 'em anyway.

Rainbow Dash: And you survived!

Daring Do: Sure did. 'Course it's hard to tell what smashed into that room behind me when they were putting that thing together.

Twilight: After sixteen million years, I think even its spirit would be extinct by now.

Chris (laughing): Good one, Twilight. So Miss Do, what kinda dinosaur is it?

Daring Do: Well this is the first one to be discovered, so I just when with what the Spanish people called it. Gigantosaurus.

Pinkie: Ooh...

(Suddenly there's a rumbling as people gasp.)

Pinkie (shaking): Hey... This makes my voice... Sound... Silly...!

Gutiez: Stay calm everyone. Everything will be fine.

Twilight: I suppose that's the spirit of the dinosaur?

Daring Do: Spirits are nothing but bat guano.

Doug: Dr. Gutiez, do you mind if we look around your museum?

Gutiez: Not at all.

(He goes to a young woman about Shining Armor and Cadence's age.)

Gutiez: This is Heather Lane. Our foreign exchange student who volunteers giving tours.

Heather: Hello.

Gutiez: Heather, if you please, a special tour for my special amigos here.

(Cut to the space exhibit as what looks like a large mechanical dinosaur is at.)

Heather: We're one of the few museums to exhibit actual rocks from the moon.

Chris: Is it really made out of green cheese?

Heather (laughing): No.

(She points to the mechanical dinosaur.)

Heather: But over here is the excavating vehicle that astronauts used to reveal the rocks.

(Doug looks at the tag on the shoulder.)

Doug: What's Beta?

Twilight: The second letter of the Greek alphabet.

Heather: Just a nickname for the vehicle. Lots easier than saying igneous petrographic accumulator.

Doug: That would be Greek to me.

(They go to a huge hole in the wall.)

Heather: I guess you heard of our dinosaur spirit?

John: Looks like it doesn't bother using doors.

Rarity: My uncle mentioned that the museum is built on an old mine shaft.

Heather: Sure! That's one of our most popular exhibits. Right this way.

(Cut to the mine shaft as everyone wears hard hats and carries a flashlight.)

Heather: This was a real working gold mine until about seventy-five years ago. Then they closed up all the connecting tunnels.

Twilight: Kinda reminds me of a subway, but less creepy.

Hagrid: You have a weird definition of creepy, Twilight.

Gutiez (VO): Heather, this is Dr. Gutiez. Could you please bring our guests back? The cinegrande presentation is about to begin.

Heather: Back to the surface we go.

(They walk up. Cut to the gang in a huge movie theater.)

Gutiez: We will cap our evening off with the premiere showing of a 3D movie on our giant cinegrande screen, and in the audience is JJ Hakimoto, the director of the documentary.

(Hakimoto stands up as everyone cheers.)

Hakimoto: It's huge! It's scary! It's right in your lap! JJ Hakimoto brings you Gigantosaurus 3D! Coming soon, G3D2! The pandemonium continues! But next time, it's personal.

Chris: Wow! What a nut!

Pinkie: You know, the previews are my favorite part!

Doug: Shh.

(The lights dim as they put on their 3D glasses, and the movie starts. It has various dinosaurs walking around the screen when the Gigantosaurus comes up and roars as everyone backs up in shock before realizing it's just the 3D effect.)

Rainbow Dash: Man that is so real!

(The Gigantosaurus snorts at the gang.)

Chris (coughing): Sure is! I can practically smell his breath, and it's been awhile since he's had a mint.

(Chris brushes his hand against the Giagantosaurus' muzzle as he takes his glasses off and looks at him.)

Chris: ... Uh-oh.

(The Gigantosaurus roars at them. Cut to outside the theater as everyone runs out, and the Gigantosaurus follows walking off once everyone's out of his sight, walking through the wall. Cut to the next morning.)

Hakimoto: Just when you were thought it was safe to go to the museum!

Rarity: What a mess. Dr. Gutiez, you must be devastated.

Gutiez: It can all be rebuilt. Who knows? When people hear of the excitement, attendance might skyrocket.

(The man Daring Do met arrives.)

Man: El Oloroso!

(Everyone turns to him.)

Man: I am Louise Sapera, and I represent the people of the central valley. You have stolen their sacred bones! I beg you for their immediate return.

Gutiez: I have stolen nothing! The future of the museum rests on such exhibits! The bones will remain right here.

Louise: The ancient temple of Ragazar is their rightful place! If the bones are not returned there, I warn you, greater disaster will befall you.

Fluttershy (nervously): Disaster?

(Daring Do walks up.)

Daring Do: Sapera? Good morning.

Louise: You have a lot to answer for, my friend.

Rainbow Dash: He can't blame you.

Daring Do: No, he's right. I'm the one who brought the Gigantosaurus here, and if there is a beast, I must find it and capture it. No worries, I have a plan.

Rainbow Dash: A plan? Daring Do, you are so awesome!

(They follow Daring Do into the mine shaft. Inside, they find a huge footprint.)

Daring Do: The footprint trails in this direction.

(Hagrid moves as he hears a squish.)

Hagrid: Eh. I think I stepped in guano.

Rarity: Ew!

Twilight: I'd say it looks more like copper-light.

Doug: Copper-light?

Twilight: Dinosaur poop.

Hagrid: Ah! That's even worse!

Daring Do: Actually, that's useful stuff. I do a lot of my tracking by what beasts leave behind.

Everyone: Ew!

(They walk on and find an opened shaft.)

Doug: Those tunnels. Yesterday, they were boarded up.

Darling Do: Not today, darling. No one's been inside there for over seventy-five years. Or so they say.

Hagrid: Oh, that's never good.

John: Come on.

(They head in as Hagrid's eyes bug out of his head.)

Hagrid: Wow! Look what I found!

Rainbow Dash: Is it going to make us say ew?

(Hagrid pulls out a nugget of gold.)

Hagrid: We're rich!

(Hagrid finds another one as Daring Do examines a third nugget.)

Daring Do: Sorry. It's only Iron Pyrite. Fool's gold, hon.

Hagrid: Well if any fools come through here, it's their lucky day.

(Twilight examines another piece that's actually sparkling.)

Twilight: Hm.

(They arrive at three forks in the road.)

Rarity: So many choices. Which way do we go?

Doug: I think it's time we split up.

Rainbow Dash: Well I'm going with Daring Do!

(Everyone else goes up to her.)

Everyone: Me too!

Daring Do: Good grief, that's not exactly splitting up. I'll go on my own. Everyone but Chris, Hagrid, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie go with Doug and John. The rest of you take the third path. After all, you four make a vigorous team.

Chris: Really?

Doug: We'll meet back in the main tunnel.

(They head down a tunnel each. Cut to Hagrid's team.)

Hagrid: We'll just follow these little train tracks.

(They arrive at a cart.)

Hagrid: This must be how the miners got around.

Chris: Hey look!

(Chris opens a lunchbox to reveal something.)

Chris: Moldy miner munchies!

Pinkie: Ew! Chris, that stuff's gotta be eighty years old! It can't be eatable! Edible? Which do you think, Hagrid? Eatable or edible? Eatable or edible?

(Her question reverberates off the walls.)

Hagrid: This tunnel sure makes loud echoes.

(They hear a growl.)

Hagrid: Tell me that's you or Chris, Pinkie.

Pinkie: Nope, not me.

Chris: I don't think it's me either.

Fluttershy: Oh no.

(There's another growl.)

Hagrid: I know that's not me! Come on!

(They're about to run back when they meet the Gigantosaurus and run the other way, using the cart to move as the Gigantosaurus pursues them. Cut to Twilight and Applejack falling through an off-shot hole, and landing on the cart before also getting the rest of the gang when they pass them, the Gigantosaurus still in pursuit until it corners them. Just then, Hagrid notices a boarded up doorway.)

Hagrid: Hold on, gang!

(Hagrid forces the cart of the track and rolling through the door as it crashes through it.)

Hagrid: We made it!

Rainbow Dash: Watch out!

(They see that they're heading for a palm tree.)

Hagrid: I don't know how to stop this thing!

(They crash into the tree.)

Hagrid: Ow... My eye...

Chris: Well, that's one way.

Doug: Where are we?

Applejack: Looks like that mine's done got a secret entrance.

Rarity: At least we all got out, but we haven't seen Daring Do.

Daring Do: I'm alright, kiddos. I had a wild ride trying to find you after I heard all your screaming.

Rarity: Hagrid saved us.

Hagrid: And all it cost me was the well-being of my eye.

Daring Do: Let me take a look.

(Daring Do looks at Hagrid's face.)

Daring Do: Looks fine. Probably just the quick shift from that dark cave to the outside.

Chris: I'm just happy to get away from that dinosaur breath. It smells like my mom's station wagon exhaust.

Twilight: Somehow I think that's not a real dinosaur, but somebody wants us to believe it is.

(Cut to the gang walking back to the museum of Rarity stops Chris and points to his shoe.)

Rarity: Let's not soil the museum anymore than it already is, Hagrid.

(Hagrid takes his shoe off and puts it in Twilight's bag.)

Twilight: Oh!

(Twilight pulls the shoe out with her thumb and forefinger.)

Doug: Isn't that proof that it's a real dinosaur?

Rarity: No... Wait just one minute. This stuff is bat guano. It's the basis of many cosmetics.

Twilight, Applejack, & Rainbow Dash: Ew...!

Twilight: Another good reason to keep my natural look.

(Cut to inside the museum.)

Twilight: It was great of Dr. Gutiez to let us do some detective work here. I'm testing the Gigantosaurus bones through the museum's carbon dating process to find out how old they all are. I've also been running my digital photos through face recognition equipment.

Doug: Maybe you'll find the clue to who's behind this devastating dinosaur disaster.

Rainbow Dash: Oh man, that would make an awesome Daring Do title! Daring Do and the Devastating Dinosaur Disaster!

Rarity: Who do you think's behind this, John?

John: Well it's Dr. Gutiez's museum, and he sure wants to get some publicity.

Rarity: How about Daring Do? Seems she'd do anything to look like a hero.

Rainbow Dash: She is a hero! She's a real life Indiana Jones and Jack Sparrow multiplied together and cubed!

Doug: Okay, easy there RD.

Rarity: And that Heather sure dresses nice for a student who works for free.

Chris: Well how about that nutty film maker? He's hoping his 3D lizards will smash him to a smash hit.

Rainbow Dash: And I've got a funny feeling about Senor Sapera and his disaster talk.

Twilight: Whoa! According to face recognition, he's an international conman with a history of scavenging artifacts to sell illegally on the world's black market!

Doug: So Sapera has a real reason for wanting those dinosaur bones.

Rarity: If we could only trap that dinosaur, we might get some answers.

Doug: Hey, I have a plan. I think we can use the facilities here to catch that dinosaur. All we need is Hagrid, Chris, and Pinkie to lure it out of the mine shaft.

Hagrid: No way, man! My luring days are over!

Fluttershy: I... I'll... I'll d-do it.

(Cut to the secret door of the mine shaft as the three arrive.)

Chris: Hey dinosaur, we know you're in there! Come on out with your scales up!

Fluttershy: If that's not too much trouble.

(They don't hear anything.)

Chris: Okay. Plan B, Pinkie.

(Pinkie comes over in a bright green dress with her hair done up to look like the Gigantosaurus' spikes.)

Chris: I think I see a cute lady Gigantosaurus out here.

Pinkie: Yoo-hoo... Why don't you come out and see me some time, big boy?

(Still nothing.)

Chris: Well, we gave it our best shot.

(They suddenly hear a roar.)

Chris: RUN!

Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!

(The Gigantosaurus chases them to the museum as they meet up with the gang holding onto a rope.)

Doug: Way to go, guys! Now we'll catch that thing!

(Doug lets go of the rope as a large ribcage traps the Gigantosaurus. However, it easily breaks free and barges off.)

Hagrid: Any more bright ideas?

Twilight: Hm... Hey gang, I think I figured some things out. Get everyone to come to the cinegrande theater.

(Cut to the theater as everyone's there with Twilight at the podium.)

Twilight: Thank you all for coming. Now I'd like to share with you some very special vacation photos.

Chris: Pass the gummy bears, Pinkie.

Pinkie: Here you go. You want anything, Daring Do?

Daring Do: ... You got any Nerds Rope?

Pinkie: Sure! Here you go!

(Pinkie hands the Nerds Rope to Daring Do as Twilight goes to a picture of Hagrid with the guano on his shoe.)

Twilight: Here we have our friend, Hagrid, demonstrating that there is no creature living in the mine tunnels other than bats, and he's going to clean out my bag when this is over with for sticking his guano covered shoes in it!

Hagrid: Well no one said detective work was easy.

Twilight: As you know, there are speakers throughout the museum as well as in the mine shaft.

(Twilight shoves out a subwoofer.)

Twilight: This particular one is called a subwoofer. It can make a sound that sounds like... This.

(The Gigantosaurus' roar is heard from the speaker.)

Twilight: This might also be familiar.

(Twilight holds a cardboard cutout of the Gigantosaurus and holds it to the desk light to show a silhouette of it.)

Twilight: I believe that these things were used to frighten away people who were getting too close. You may ask, "Too close to what?" Again our friend Hagrid has come up with an answer.

Hagrid: You can thank me later, and also tell me why.

(Twilight goes to a slide of Hagrid with the Iron Pyrite.)

Hagrid: The fool's gold.

Twilight: No, what Hagrid threw away was real gold.

Daring Do: Whoa! I should've given that stuff a second look!

Twilight: Right. Someone has discovered a second vein in the museum gold mine and figured out a system to get it safely out.

(Twilight goes to a picture of the Beta.)

Twilight: If there's a Beta, there must be an Alpha, the first letter of the Greek alphabet.

(The Gigantosaurus arrives and roars at everyone before the skin opens to reveal Fluttershy driving it.)

Twilight: Made over to look like a dinosaur, someone's been using this thing to mine the gold and get out a secret entrance. But who?

Hakimoto: A crime! Supercharged with suspense! Danger! Raw human emotion! But I didn't do it.

Twilight: Of course not.

(Twilight goes to a picture of Heather.)

Twilight: Our little college student is a very talented art major. very capable of designing a dinosaur to fit over an excavator.

(Rainbow Dash and Daring Do hold Heather in her seat.)

Chris: So she's an art major and a gold miner.

(Pinkie laughs.)

Sapera: Well, now that that's settled-

Twilight: Not so fast, Senor Sapera. There's a bit more. I used the museum lab to carbon date the bones of the Gigantosaurus. They all come from different ages. Some thousands of years apart. In other words, from different dinosaurs. Senor Sapera knew the bones weren't authentic. He just planted them at those ruins to create the legend of the curse and scare people away because that is where the gold is stored until it can be sold. When the museum became interested in the bones, Sapera had hoped the curse would scare away Daring Do.

Daring Do: Never!

Rainbow Dash: Never ever!

Twilight: When it didn't, the dinosaur had to become real, with Sapera and Heather controlling it.

(Twilight then goes to a picture of the police entering the museum.)

Twilight: This last one, I just took outside the museum.

(The police come in and take Heather and Sapera away.)

Sapera: We would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids!

Chris: Good thing this place doesn't have a meddle detector, eh Pinkie?!

Pinkie (laughing): Yeah!

(Cut to the next morning.)

Gutiez: I really want to thank you kids for getting involved.

Rarity: That's our specialty.

Gutiez: The gold will help pay for repairing the museum, and it will also prove to be an exciting and authentic exhibit after all.

(Daring Do comes up to Rainbow Dash.)

Daring Do: You know, Miss Dash, I was thinking since last night about writing a new book about all this, but I think it would be better to have the real heroes get top billing, so what do you kids call yourselves?

Rainbow Dash: The Tina Borst Detective Agency!

Daring Do: Catchy. Well I hope to see you kids on another adventure someday.

(Everyone smiles and helps clean up the museum.)

The End.


	8. The Creeping Creatures

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 3**

Episode 8: The Creeping Creatures

(It opens with a family going through a deserted town.)

Wife: Are you sure this is New York City?  
Husband: Yeah, absolutely. Now if I'm not mistaken, this here is Broadway. What's that street sign say?  
Wife: Gator Avenue.  
Husband: I wonder how far Gator Avenue is from Broadway.  
Daughter: According to this map, two thousand miles.  
Husband: Well in that case, we're gonna have to fill up the tank.

(They go to a gas station, but it's deserted.)

Husband: Hello? Hello, anybody there? Hello?

(The husband leaves to check the place out as a small dog leaves the car.)

Daughter: Buttons! Come back, Buttons!

(The daughter goes off after Buttons, who's growling at the outskirts of town.)

Daughter: Buttons?

(Just then, a large creature with glowing red eyes snaps at her.)

Daughter: GATOR MAN!  
Husband: Ah sweetie, there's no such thing as-

(The Gator Man jumps into the light as Buttons runs into the car with the daughter.)

Husband: GATOR MAN!

(He gets into the car as a Gator Woman gets onto the windshield as they back up, making her fall off and drive off. The Gator People then slink off once the car's out of sight. Cut to the Halbeisen house as the gang's sitting out a rainy day.)

Twilight: I am so bored. We haven't done a thing since we came back from Costa Rica.  
Rarity: Doug, John, I think I've read every magazine in your house. Wait, what's this?  
John: No, wait!

(Rarity pulls out a magazine with a woman in the Zatanna outfit on it.)

Rarity: "Magician's Illustrated"? John!  
John: I read it for the articles!

(There's a knock on the door as the mailman arrives.)

Mailman: I got a letter for Doug Halbeisen.  
Doug: Hey, that's me!

(Doug opens the letter.)

Doug: Hey Applejack, it's from Clara!  
Applejack: Yee-ha! 'Bout time she responded!  
Rainbow Dash: Uh... You mind filling us in?  
Applejack: Clara's a pen pal me and Doug made when we were in Louisiana last year. What's she say?  
Doug: "Everything's going good, but there's a buzz around the whole county that Gatorsburg has begun shelling out products again.  
Applejack: That can't be possible. Clara said that Gatorsburg aint been manufacturing gator products in decades! Not since them gator mines dried up.  
Hagrid: Okay guys, mind explaining for those of us who aren't mind readers?  
Applejack: Oh. Clara told us this story. Ya see Gatorsburg was founded back in the eighteen hundreds when a group of prospectors searching for gold found somethin' much more valuable. Alligators. A settlement was created, and the whole town made a mint capturing gators, mostly in mines near a river. Gatorsburg had more alligators than anywhere in the world. Overnight, Gatorsburg became a boon town. The town became famous for its gator skin products. Then the gator wells ran dry, and the gators stopped usin' that river since they caught on ta what was happenin' to the gators who went towards Gatorsburg. And with that, Gatorsburg became a ghost town.  
Fluttershy: Oh, those poor little alligators.  
Chris: So if the gator mines dried up, what's all that talk from Clara about Gatorsburg starting up again?  
Doug: Gang, I think we might have a mystery on our hands!  
Pinkie: FOR THE ALLIGATORS!

(Cut to the gang with Pa, Granny, and Spike as they go to Gatorsburg. They arrive at the town square, with a fountain made of various gator statues standing on each other.)

Twilight: This is what happens when a civilization is founded on an entirely gator based economy.  
Hagrid: Yeah, it becomes spooky as heck.  
Doug: Alright gang, let's split up and look for clues!  
Fluttershy: Hey, Rob, um... Would you... Maybe... Go clue hunting with me?  
Hagrid: Oh sure. You, me, Chris, and Pinkie.  
Fluttershy: Mm.

(Spike touches a part of the statue with a baby inside a gator's mouth as it smashes down on the baby.)

Spike: I didn't do it!  
Chris: Come on, gang! Let's check out Gator Burger!  
Pinkie: I don't know. It seems kinda mean ta eat something when I have a pet of it.  
Hagrid: There still might be clues around.

(They head in and find several dark green burgers.)

Pinkie: Oh... I think I'm gonna be sick.  
Fluttershy: Those poor little alligators!  
Hagrid: Well, this stuff can't be fresh if the town's been deserted for decades.

(Spike tries one.)

Spike: Tastes like chicken.  
Chris: Really?

(Chris has one.)

Chris: Hey, it is chicken.  
Pinkie: Ooh!

(Pinkie has some too.)

Pinkie: Must just be a name thing.  
Fluttershy: Or else they switched to chickens when they skinned all those defenseless alligators.  
Hagrid: Fluttershy, I know you love ever animal ever invented by the big guy upstairs, but alligators aren't exactly defenseless.  
Fluttershy: It still doesn't mean you can hunt them to the point where they stop being in an area. Like the dodo.  
Chris: Fair enough. Care for some tomatoes?  
Fluttershy: I am kinda hungry.  
Pa: Let's go, kids. Clara must've been wrong.  
Chris: Best chicken sandwiches I ever had though.

(Pa turns the ignition as nothing happens.)

Pa: Huh. That's weird.

(Pa opens the hood.)

Pinkie: What's wrong, Pa Fielder?  
Pa: I'm not sure.

(A tow truck drives up as an enormous man comes out.)

Man: You guys are in some serious trouble.

(The man walks up to Pa.)

Man: Care to tell me what you're doin' in Gatorsburg?  
Granny: Our van broke down.  
Pa: Maybe you could take a look at it. You look like you've got the hands for the job.  
Man: Why the heck should I help you?  
Twilight: Because you're a mechanic?  
Man (sighing): Touché.

(The man looks for a few minutes before turning to them.)

Man: There's the problem. The belt for the ignition broke. I'm gonna have to order a new one from the town over. Seeing as that's over three miles away, it won't arrive until tomorrow morning.  
Chris: So you're saying we're stuck in this gator town all night long?  
Pa: Anywhere we can stay?  
Man: My sister Greta runs the best hotel in town. The Drowsy Gator.

(He points to a spooky looking building.)

Man: Oh, and a word of advice, don't leave your rooms.

(The man tows the van there and drives off. They head into the hotel and look around. Pa rings the bell. A woman in a purple dress with cross-eyes arrives.)

Greta: We aint got no rooms.  
Doug: But your sign in the window says vacancy.  
Greta: That sign is broken.  
Twilight: It's painted on.  
Greta: Gunther, we got guests!

(A thin man with hair covering half of his face comes up.)

Gunther: Well... Hello...  
Greta: This is my son, Gunther Gator. I'm Greta Gator.  
Hagrid: Your last name's Gator, and you live in Gatorsburg?  
Pinkie: What a coincidence.  
Greta: Yeah, coincidence.

(The two chuckle as Greta leads them up.)

Greta: We don't get many guests here at the Drowsy Gator.  
Twilight: Shocker.

(Greta leads them to one of the rooms.)

Greta: I got a few hotel rules. Rule number one: boys and girls in separate rooms. No exceptions!  
Rainbow Dash: Well, guess we're all bunking with Granny, girls.  
Greta: I said... NO EXCEPTIONS!  
Rainbow Dash: But I am a girl.

(Greta takes a good look at her.)

Greta: Oh... Right... Rule number two: stay in your rooms. No matter what you hear. That includes screams, moans, wails, pounding, clawing, scratching, and anything that sounds like a body being dragged across a hardwood floor.  
Pa: O... Kay... Well Doug, it looks like you, Hagrid, Chris, John, Spike, and I will take this room.  
Greta: I almost forgot! Rule number three: no pets in the hotel!  
Spike: Huh?!

(Gunther chuckles.)

Pa: It's okay, Spike. You can sleep in the van.  
Spike: But-  
Twilight: It's alright, Spike. I'll see you in the morning.  
Spike: I hope so.

(Spike sadly walks off and gets into the van.)

Spike: I'm not a pet.

(Cut to the girls' room as luckily the rooms have six beds.)

Rarity: If this is the best hotel in town, I'd hate to see the worst. Well, might as well get to sleep.  
Twilight: Do you girls think Spike's alright?  
Applejack: Twi, the only creepy stuff here is that there Gator Family. I'm sure we'll all be just fine.  
Granny: Yeah.

(Twilight opens the door.)

Fluttershy: Um... W-where are you going?  
Twilight: I'm going to check on Spike.

(Twilight leaves. Cut to the boys' room.)

Doug: You know gang, when we all graduate from high school and move in together, we can get a room just as big as this one. Any of you like bunk beds.  
Hagrid: Dude, we're fourteen. We've grown out of bunk beds.  
Doug: Aw.  
Chris: I'm worried about Spike.  
Pa: Well I'd say check on him if it weren't for the fact that we were warned to stay in our rooms.

(Chris is gone by the time Pa finishes that sentence.)

Pa: Chris? Oh that boy.

(Cut to the hallway as Chris and Twilight cross paths.)

Chris: Hey, I was just gonna check on Spike.  
Twilight: Oh thanks. Me too.  
Chris: I'll do it. I blend in with all the red in here.  
Twilight: Alright. I'll just check on the guys then.

(Cut to the van as Spike's in there when he sees something move past the window.)

Spike: Twilight?

(Cut to the guys' room as Twilight comes in.)

Doug: Twi?  
Twilight: I just wanted to check in on you guys.  
Doug: Thanks. I'm glad you're here. I wanted to show you something you inspired me to do.  
Twilight: Really?  
Doug: It's just a little memento of our time together over the past three years.  
Twilight: Oh, a scrap book. What's in it?  
Doug: Actually, it's a journal I've been writing down our cases in. Like the Captain's Logs from Star Trek. Like right here's what happened when we found the Eyes of Alexander.  
Twilight: Oh yeah. I remember.  
Doug: Oh, and over here is when the SATTY 9 tests were stolen by Gizmo.  
Twilight: Yeah. This is really cool. So you ever gonna make a book about these things?  
Doug: Nah. This is more for reflecting when we're in college looking back on the simple days.  
Twilight: Oh.

(Cut to the van as Spike's shaking when Chris comes up.)

Chris: Hey Spike. You okay?  
Spike: I think there's something out there.

(There's a flash at the windshield to reveal the Gator Woman.)

Spike & Chris: AHHHHHH!

(They rush out and run into the Gator Man and a third person. The Gator People chase the two into the hotel. Cut to the guys' room.)

Doug: And I left a few pages blank for future adventures.  
Twilight: Sounds reasonable to me.

(Chris and Spike come in gasping.)

Hagrid: Chris?  
Twilight: Spike?  
Doug: Guys, what's the matter?  
Spike: Gator People!  
Pa: Gator People?!

(The Gator People begin banging at the door.)

Twilight: Quick, on the bed!

(The seven get on the bed as they scrunch up, and the Gator People come to them.)

Hagrid: This is it! There's no escape!  
Doug: I've got an idea! Quick guys, the comforter!

(They force the comforter over the Gator People as they rush off the girls' room and slam the door shut.)

Granny: What in Sam Hill is goin' on out there?!  
Doug (high pitched): Gator People!  
Rainbow Dash: What's with your voice?  
Pa: He does that when he gets excited.  
Rarity: Wait, say that again?  
Twilight: Gator People!  
Pinkie: Ooh...  
Pa: Shh.

(Everyone stays quiet as they think.)

John: Maybe they're gone.

(The light goes out, leaving just the dim light from the window.)

Chris: Oh, this is so bad.

(The Gator Boy charges in from the window as Applejack kicks him in the face and blindsides him with the curtains, and they rush to the bathroom as the Gator Woman emerges from the shower.)

Chris: Oh, you've gotta be joking!

(They get out as the two Gator People have them backed to the wall.)

Pa (whispering): Move towards the door very slowly.

(They do so when the Gator Man punches through the floor and grabs Twilight's foot.)

Doug: Twilight!

(Doug grabs Twilight's hand as she grabs his forearm.)

Twilight: Doug!

(Doug manages to pull Twilight out.)

Twilight: You saved me.  
Doug: Of course... WHOA!

(Twilight shouts as she sees the skin of the Gator Man's hand still on her ankle.)

Spike: That's disgusting.

(Twilight kicks the hand off as it goes to the Gator Boy and flattens like a glove.)

John: Wait, that isn't real! It looks like part of a costume.

(They quickly get out of the door and out of the hotel.)

Pa: Pinkie, get behind the wheel!  
Pinkie: Huh?  
Rarity: But the van is broken.  
Pa: Which is why we're gonna push it.

(They do so as they climb onto the van as it goes down a hill, and the Gator People stop once they leave the town's borders.)

Twilight: Look, they're stopping.

(They hiss at them and leave.)

Doug: They weren't trying to eat us. They just wanted us out of town.  
Rainbow Dash: Why?  
Doug: I don't know, but if we're going to solve this mystery, we have to go back into Gatorsburg.  
Hagrid: Here we go again.

(Cut to the gang arriving at a peer where the Gator People are at as they seem to be loading up a barge.)

Chris: It's them.

(They get behind the crates as Applejack opens one of them and pulls out a packaged belt.)

Twilight: "One hundred percent pure gator." This belt definitely looks like it was made of Gator.  
Rarity: It also looks like that glove Doug and Twilight ripped off the Gator Man. Only one way to test it.

(Rarity opens the belt and twirls it around her forearm as she groans in pain as she drops the belt, and a red rash appears where the belt touched her skin.)

John: What happened?  
Rarity: I'm allergic to imitation animal skin. Pleather, fake fur, it all makes me break out.  
Twilight: That belt isn't one hundred percent pure gator! It's a fake! They're all fakes!  
Chris: So those fake Gator People are making fake gator products? Dude, we are dealing with some serious irony.  
Doug: We have to stop them.

(Cut to later as the Gator People continue to load up their fake gator products when Chris pops up.)

Chris: Hey Gator Freaks! You're the ugliest crocodiles I've ever seen!  
Gator Boy: Who are you calling a Crocodile?  
Gator Woman: Get them!

(The Gator People charge as Chris rushes to the gang as the Gator People follow and end up getting yanked up by their ankles and crashing into a crate. Cut to the police arriving.)

Doug: Time to find out who these greedy gators really are.

(Doug pulls off one of the masks to reveal the mechanic.)

Rarity: Grady Gator.

(Doug takes off another mask.)

Chris: Greta Gator.

(Doug takes off the last mask.)

Pinkie: Gunther Gator.  
John: But why?  
Grady: After we ran outta gators, everybody moved outta Gatorsburg, but not us.  
Greta: This here's our home!  
Rainbow Dash: So with no alligators left, you decided to make imitation gator products and pass them off as real.  
Applejack: But ya couldn't have nobody snoopin' 'round Gatorsburg, so y'all created the creeping creatures ta scare everybody away.  
Doug: Then you could run your counterfeit gator ring without anyone knowing who you were or what you were up to.  
Chris: That is one ridiculous plan.  
Gunther: And you know what? We would've gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you meddling juveniles and your unauthorized investigation into our synthetic gator accessories.  
Pinkie: Wow! Is that a mouth full or what?  
Policeman: Also, the shop keep asked us to bring this over for Mr. Gator, and I believe it was for you.

(The policeman hands Pa a new belt for the ignition.)

Pa: Well, I think we've had enough of Louisiana for this year.  
Applejack: Yup.  
Doug: Yup.  
Pinkie: Mm-hm.

(They head off.)

The End.


	9. Next Stop, Armageddon

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 3**

Episode 9: Next Stop, Armageddon

(It opens as the gang approaches a boy near the lockers wearing sun glasses.)

Chris (VO): We were given a job by Principal Luna to investigate a scandal concerning the vending machines.  
Boy: What up?  
Doug: You got the stuff?  
Boy: What's the hurry?  
Rainbow Dash: This needs to go down, now. In about two minutes, Luna's birthday party ends, and the halls will be swarming.

(The boy looks around and undoes one of his parachute pant shins to reveal several stacks of discs.)

Boy: This is it. Waferitas from Paraguay. The exact same size and weight as a standard American quarter. No vending machine in the world can tell the difference.  
John: Nice.  
Rarity: But don't the proceeds from the school's machines go to charity?  
Boy: And isn't the greatest charity of all yourself? Now let's get this done, so we can go to the party. I don't wanna miss the cake.  
Hagrid: I'm afraid you'll have to.

(The gang pulls off their glasses.)

Chris: Sorry man, your party's over.

(The boy runs off as Chris follows in a custodial aid. Cut to the cafeteria as Luna's there smiling.)

Luna (choked up): So again, thank you for the wonderful surprise. If I allowed myself to cry in public, I assure you, I would be moved to tears.

(The cake is rolled up as Chris bursts in with the thief, accidentally slamming into it, spraying everyone with cake.)

Chris: ... Oh dear.

(Cut to clubhouse as John's talking to Chris.)

John: Luna's surprise party, Chris?! The birthday comity worked for months on that thing!  
Applejack: Well, she sure was surprised.  
John: Of all the days you could've picked to upset Luna, you went for her birthday? Word is it's the big 3-2 this year.  
Doug: John, that jerk was using slugs to trick the vending machines. You know that money is meant for the Canterlot pre-school.  
John: I know that, and so does Luna! We're just lucky she isn't giving us detention for this! ... Look guys, Luna's having us do convention duty in lieu of payment.  
Chris: Convention duty?! Dude-  
John: No arguments, John. Now clean up... You're making me hungry.

(Cut to a fish bowl as Chris walks there with the others.)

Rainbow Dash: Next thing you know, he'll make us watch the duck watching club.  
Chris (chuckling): Just don't throw the really big rocks at them, Rainbow.

(Chris' about to go for fish food when Applejack stops him.)

Applejack: Sorry Chris, but I don't think Shrek's very hungry.

(Chris realizes the fish is dead.)

Chris: Oh man. He's gone.  
Applejack: I'm sorry.  
Chris: I won him just after I moved here at the Columbus Day Festival my last year in New York. Took me eight baseballs.  
Applejack: I know he's been with ya for awhile. If ya wanna talk-  
Chris: Maybe later. We've gotta get ready for the Train Model Convention. It's gonna start pretty soon.  
Applejack: Uh... Yeah. Sure.

(Cut to the Convention as the mascot is a guy with a train for a head.)

Rainbow Dash: This is the worst school day of my life.

(They walk around and observe all the model trains, each with their own motives.)

Doug: I hate convention duty.  
Chris: ... I don't know. For me, it depends on the convention.  
Pinkie: Me too.

(A good looking young woman comes in.)

Twilight: Who's that?  
Scootaloo: Oh, that's Amethyst Star. She's the best of the best in model trains. She's from five generations of track-laying.  
Applebloom: Accordin' to the club, her family owns a model train store.  
Flitter: Oh Amethyst, tell us again how you built a to-scale working model of Disneyland's monorail system!  
Hagrid: Oh come on! Flitter's here too?!  
Sweetie Belle: She's just a fan girl, and we're just trying to figure out what kind of club we'd like to be at. This is probably one of the weaker choices.  
Scootaloo: That's the nice way of saying it blows chunks.  
Amethyst: Model train fans, young and old, I give you, Trainamorphesus, where model trains blow RC cars off the map!

(Amethyst dims the lights and begins the model as several lights appear, and the model works perfectly.)

Fluttershy: This is pretty elaborate.  
Featherweight: You haven't seen anything yet.  
Scootaloo: Yeah, Featherweight's the real train nut here. According to him, Amethyst used to sweep away the competition at these things every year until he pulled himself out of the running to give others a chance to win, but he still likes rubbing his talent in other people's noses with things like this.  
Applebloom: I'm just gonna talk about that new play we're gonna go see tonight.  
Scootaloo: Me too.  
Sweetie Belle: Me three.  
Amethyst: Now some say we model trainers need to change with the times. That the future belongs to high-tech remote control vehicles, but I say, "Stoke the furnace! Full steam ahead!"

(Everyone cheers.)

Rainbow Dash: What's with the anti-remote control car stuff. They only started picking up last year.  
Applebloom: They just don't like anything that doesn't run on a track. One of their weirdest jokes is talking about clubs for people who walk without tracks.  
Amethyst: Now welcome everyone to the Canterlot Public School Train Convention! Hosted by, Star's Trainatodpia Model Train Shop!  
Chris: Ooh. Modest  
Scootaloo: Yup.  
Applebloom: Yup.  
Applejack: Mm-hm.  
Amethyst: As much as I wish this could all last forever, this will be my last convention here. My family is moving to Los Angeles, where the proximity to the monorail and cheaper rates make model training more popular. So next time you're in California, look me up! Now who wants to see these babies run?! Trainers ready? All... Aboard!

(The trains start up. Cut to Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Featherweight's layout.)

Featherweight: This is it. A year of work, guys. Planning cityscapes, adjusting for when you guys started helping out. Aligning track. Putting foliage on trees by hand. All leading up to this moment! It all starts now!

(One of the toy trains goes round a steep curve as it hits the siding, causing a plastic boulder to smash into the train, making the caboose fly into a rocket launcher on another model set, which fires into a carnival based set. This causes the ferris wheel from the set to collide into a nearby hot dog cart, drenching the entire floor in hot dog water, making everyone slip and knock over the stands, turning the convention into a heap of plastic, water, and metal. Cut to later as the gang looks around. Featherweight runs up to the wreck.)

Featherweight: WHY?!  
John: Get Featherweight out of here, guys.

(Fluttershy gently takes Featherweight to the others, given hot chocolate for comfort.)

John: Clear the area people!

(Luna arrives.)

Luna: Kids, what happened?! You know what? I don't wanna know! What I do wanna know is what all of you were doing when the worst accident in the history of Canterlot Middle School was happening?! Maybe you were planning to wreck my funeral because all of this is driving me to an early grave.  
Doug: Principal Luna, we're gonna catch whoever did this.  
John: Doug, what are you talking about? This was an accident.  
Doug: Was it? One train car ruined an entire convention in seconds. We'll find out what happened. I promise.  
Luna: I don't want promises Doug. I want answers. And send someone to clean this nightmare up. We've got a farewell party for Gustave le Grand coming in two hours.

(Cut to later as the gang is investigating the wreckage. Derpy comes up.)

Chris: Uh Derpy, what are you doing?  
Derpy: Helping out. I'm gonna take some pics of the crime scene.  
Chris: Derpy, it's rough in there. You might wanna skip this one.  
Derpy: Chris, thanks for having my back, but I'm in eighth grade. I can handle this.

(Derpy looks at the wreckage, and she gulps.)

Derpy: Oh sweet merciful jerky! Did I just say jerky? Oh, why did I say jerky?! ... Oh, I've gotta go somewhere that's not here...

(Derpy runs off as she turns green.)

Doug: This is where the wreck started. If there are answers to be found, it'll be here.  
Twilight: What are we looking for exactly?  
Doug: Something we wouldn't expect. Something that doesn't belong.

(Applejack picks up a remote control.)

Applejack: Like this?  
Chris: A controller? What does it control?

(Applejack pushes the button as a pair of visible tracks moves aside.)

Chris: Bingo. Looks like someone wanted this train to make an unscheduled stop.

(Chris observes a device under part of the exhibit where the wreck started.)

Chris (VO): We looked over the place with a toothbrush to try and figure out who could have started that huge accident.  
Doug: Hey Amethyst, can you give us some answers?  
Amethyst: I guess so.  
Twilight: Is there any way to determine who built this piece?  
Amethyst: Yeah. Each member of the train club builds a different section of the layout. It's all supposed to come together without a hitch. But there was a hitch today. A horrible, horrible hitch.

(She lifts up a Styrofoam mountain with the initials, SB on it.)

Amethyst: Oh Sweetie Belle.  
John: Sweetie Belle?  
Amethyst: Yeah. It's people like her and her friends who are putting our train store out of business. They wanna change the way things are done. Always buying their trees premade. Getting their civilians out of cereal boxes or just using action figures. I'd hate to say it, but the model train industry is dying, which is why we have to move.  
Rarity: As far as you know, do Sweetie Belle and her friends have anything against the train club? They didn't seem... As enthused... As the others.  
Amethyst: They have a good heart, but they aren't known for their track laying. They probably miss-wired the thing by mistake. Listen, I gotta help my dad at the store. The sooner these people rebuild, the sooner they can heal.  
Chris: One more thing.

(Chris holds up the Controller.)

Chris: Do you know what this is?  
Amethyst: It's not one of ours. Never seen it before.  
Chris: Thanks anyway.

(Amethyst walks off.)

Doug: This was no mistake.

(Derpy arrives with a fish.)

Derpy: Hey Chris, I got you a new fish! That's where I went after throwing up from the horrible, horrible display! I went to buy you a new fish.  
Chris: Derpy-  
Derpy: I even named it for you. I call him... Leonardo.  
Chris: Look man, I appreciate it, but Shrek can't be replaced. You take it, Derpy.  
Derpy: Well okay. If ya don't want it.  
Doug: By the way Derpy, we could use some pictures.

(Doug holds up a wrecked car as Derpy gags, hands her camera to Twilight, and runs off.)

Twilight: Yeash.  
Applejack: Meanwhile, we need ta find out where this here train controller came from.  
Pinkie: It's not a train controller at all. It's for RC cars.  
Twilight: Any idea who on the RC club would have it out for the model train club?  
Pinkie: The easier question would be, "Who on the RC club wouldn't have it out for the model train club?" I gotta admit, they're stuck in the past. I mean, come on. It's a new century. Well... Newish.

(Cut to the RC track as the gang looks around.)

Doug: Look around. Maybe something will hit us.

(An RC car rushes by, tripping the gang over. Doug rushes after it while Twilight looks around the general area.)

Doug: Twi, the driver must be hiding somewhere!  
Twilight: I think I'm getting a signal. Keep that car moving.

(Doug continues on as the car is knocked over by a geyser.)

Doug: Twi, the car belongs to a CMC.

(Cut to Twilight in front of the girls.)

Twilight: Yup. Drop the controller, you three.

(They do so. Cut to the clubhouse.)

Doug: You three have something to tell us?  
Scootaloo: I'll tell you anything you want, just don't tell Featherweight you saw us at the RC track. He's nuts! He hates anything new or different! We were just trying to distract you, so we could get away!  
Applebloom: Can we go now?  
Applejack: Nope. We need info on this.

(Applejack hands over the evidence bag.)

Scootaloo: It's the guts and controller to a Speed-Bender. One of the smoothest RC cars on the road. What the heck would this be doing there... And all torn up like that?

(Chris makes a registry gesture to Applejack as she nods and walks off.)

Sweetie Belle: So... Shrek's dead, huh?  
Chris: I don't wanna talk about it, Sweetie Belle.

(Applejack comes up.)

Applejack: I checked RC World. Aint no record of Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, or Applebloom at RC World. They've only sold one Speed-Bender this year, and it weren't to a regular. Walked in, paid cash, and walked out.  
Doug: Alright guys, thanks for your time.  
Scootaloo: No problem. So it's all cool right, you know at where we weren't?

(Doug nods his head as Twilight comes up.)

Doug: So Twilight, can you look up all the train committee minutes for the past month?  
Twilight: I think I can. I think I can.  
Pinkie: Hey Chris, I got you a new fish.  
Chris: No thanks.  
Pinkie: You want it, Derpy?  
Derpy: Okay.  
Applejack: Chris-  
Chris: I'm fine, Applejack. I just don't want a new fish.  
Applejack: Oh yeah? What are ya fine about?  
Chris: Everything.  
Applejack: Listen here, Shrek was a good fish. "Was". But he's gone. Ya need to move on Sugar Cube.  
Chris: No. I need to find who caused that wreck before Luna puts us on permanent convention duty.

(Twilight comes back with a stack of papers.)

Twilight: Guys, am I good, or am I good?  
Doug: Record time, Twilight.

(Applejack goes through the notes.)

Applejack: Nothing, nothing, here we go. Featherweight filled out paperwork to have Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom kicked out of the model train club, six times.

(The two are about to walk off when John stops them.)

John: Hey Chris-  
Chris: Let me guess. A fish?  
John: Actually, two fish and a brownie.

(Chris takes the brownie and leaves the fish as Derpy takes them.)

John: Well if you're not gonna replace Shrek, could you at least flush him or something? He's starting to stink up the place.

(Cut to Featherweight's House as they ring the doorbell.)

Applejack: So, I hear from Applebloom there's a carnival at Canterlot Elementary. I bet they've got some fish waiting for someone ta take 'em home.  
Chris: Applejack, Shrek saw me through some real tough times. You didn't know me before, but no one was willing to be friends with the guy who acted like Bull from Night Court. Shrek was all I had outside the family, and I'm sorry Applejack, but you can't buy something like that with a baseball toss.

(Featherweight arrives.)

Featherweight: What?  
Twilight: We need to ask you some questions about Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom?  
Featherweight: What's there to know about the Club Member Crusaders?! The time they put salmon in a swamp themed layout?! salmon are indigenous to the rivers and oceans! Not swamps! I didn't want them there, that's a fact, but I didn't sabotage their layout!  
Rarity: Who said anything about their layout?

(Featherweight makes a run for it.)

Doug: Let's move!

(Cut to the gang chasing Featherweight through a croquet match.)

Woman: My wicket!  
Fluttershy: Sorry.

(They chase him through another backyard with a tennis net on it.)

Rarity: Hey Featherweight?

(Featherweight turns as he lands in the net and gets tangled up in it.)

Rainbow Dash: Nothing but net.

(Rainbow Dash pulls Featherweight out.)

Featherweight: Fine. I did it, okay? I was just trying to teach them a lesson. I didn't mean to wreck the whole convention.  
Doug: I guess you should have thought of that before you sabotaged your classmates.  
Featherweight: Those weirdoes deserved it! During their first week there, he put a 1994 tractor on a layout from 1996!  
Rarity: ... And you're calling my sister the weirdo?  
Featherweight: Toppling the thermometer was the only choice I had!  
Chris: Thermometer?  
Applejack: Chris, the controller we found messed with the track. Not the thermometer.

(Cut to the Interrogation Room as the three look at the video.)

Doug: The AV club managed to get the hotdog water out of their footage of the wreck. There's not much, but it's all we've got.

(The video shows all the exhibits crashing as Featherweight covers his eyes.)

Featherweight: Is it over?  
John: What exactly did you do?  
Featherweight: I rigged a fishing line to Scootaloo's thermometer, so it would fall and she and the others would get kicked out of the club. But I didn't even pull the line. I chickened out at the last second. I guess something must've tripped it out.  
Applejack: Somethin' tripped it out, alright.  
Chris: Man! I can't believe we got so far and only ended up with another dead end!  
Featherweight (excitedly): You mean it wasn't me?!  
Twilight: No. You're free to go.  
Featherweight: But I still did conspire to topple the largest model thermometer in-

(The gang stares at him angrily.)

Featherweight: I'll let myself out.

(Cut back to the office as the two go to their desks.)

Applejack: Hey Chris, I got ya somethin'.  
Chris: Applejack, for the hundredth time, I don't want-

(Twilight comes up with a fish.)

Twilight: Hey Chris, I got you another fish.

(Chris points to Derpy who has a small aquarium going.)

Derpy: I'm building the first fish habitat for Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael. I believe... Venus, will get along swimmingly.  
Twilight: You watch too many Saturday Morning cartoons.  
Applejack (to Chris): It aint a fish. It's a book.

(Applejack hands it to him.)

Chris: "Young Grief?"  
Applejack: Just give it a look, okay?  
Chris: Okay.

(Chris opens it.)

Chris: "Causes of Grief. 1. Losing a pet... 2. Moving to a new town. 3. Toys that break"?  
Applejack (to herself): Toys that break...

(Applejack goes off as Chris continues reading.)

Chris: "It has been said that grief is the agony of an instant. The indulgence of grief, the blunder of life. One must say good-bye before things can be good again." ... Too much grief. Not enough life...

(Chris looks at Shrek's floating body when it hits him.)

Chris: Of course! That's it!  
Applejack (statically): Chris, I need ya ta come take a look at the tape. I've just figured out somethin'.  
Chris: Me too.

(Cut to the interrogation room as Applejack plays the video.)

Applejack: Look at this. The guts to a Speed-Bender were used in Amethyst Star's layout.  
Chris: That's not all. One of the second causes of grief in this book is moving. Amethyst was moving. With the Speed-Bender, we've got a means and a motive.  
Rarity: It was right in front of us all along.  
John: It always is.

(They go to the Star's model train store.)

Rainbow Dash: Looks like business is booming.

(Amethyst gives a kit to another person.)

Amethyst: There you go, Josh. This model's better than last year anyway.  
Josh: Thanks Amethyst. I don't know what I'm gonna do when you guys move.  
Amethyst: Didn't you hear? Looks like we're not moving after all.

(The gang walks up.)

Doug: Model train wrecks, bad for people, good for business.  
Twilight: You didn't happen to make sure of that, did you?  
Amethyst: I don't know what you're talking about.  
Twilight: I'm talking about a Speed-Bender controller used to cause the accident. You knew the schedules, the layouts, and you had the guts to a Speed-Bender as part of your layout. Everything you needed to rig the whole crash.  
Chris: And bring in enough business to cancel the move to Los Angeles. Amethyst, we'd like you to come with us.  
Amethyst: Well the thing you have to consider is...

(Amethyst pulls down a banner on the two.)

Chris: We got a train to catch.

(The two chase Amethyst throughout the mall until she hops onto a kitty train that Chris follows him onto.)

Amethyst: You're too late. My plan worked, you see? My dad just renewed our lease on the store for another year. We don't have to move. Nothing has to change!  
Chris: You're wrong about that. You may still be in town, and you may still have the store, but once word of what you did gets out, you'll lose your model train license, your fans, and your place in the model train club.  
Amethyst: Sorry Chris, but this is my stop.

(Amethyst jumps out, accidentally landing in a pyramid of teddy bears as the gang confronts her.)

Rainbow Dash: End of the line, Amethyst.  
Amethyst: You don't understand! I couldn't move! I have a life here!  
Chris: The thing about life is, you can't stop it from changing. Hobbies change, model trains give way to RC cars, and fish die. You've gotta be willing to move on, man. Guys... There's something I've gotta do. Can you bring in Amethyst?  
Applejack: Sure. Here's a coupon.

(Chris walks to the pet store. Cut to later that day as Chris arrives with a pet carrier.)

John: Hey Chris, great job on the derailment case. Luna took us off convention duty.  
Chris (sarcastically): Aw, and I was getting prepped for the pretzel twisting convention.

(He walks to his desk as he takes out a puppy that looks around the desk.)

Derpy: Oh, by the way Chris, the train club gave you another fish, but I asked them just to give it to me. You know, cut out the middle man.  
Chris: No problem.  
Applejack: On a more important note, the model trainers kicked out Amethyst and put a warnin' of her on all the newsletters. Her model train career's over. Least the book I gave ya was good for somethin'.  
Chris: It was good for a lot of things.

(The puppy barks playfully at Applejack.)

Applejack: Nice lil fella.  
Chris: I figured it was time for a change.  
Applejack: What are ya gonna name him?  
Chris: I was thinking of... Splinter.  
Derpy: Yay!

(The two chuckle as Splinter begins chewing on a stapler.)

The End.


	10. Graduation Day

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 3**

Episode 10: Graduation Day

(It opens as the gang stands at the school as everyone looks around.)

Applejack: Well, looks like this is it.  
Chris: What's it?  
Applejack: One more hour, and we'll have graduated from middle school.  
Doug: Wow. This is gonna be so amazing.

(They head to the stadium with the other Canterlot Middle School graduates, Derpy, Trixie, Sunset, and countless others they've interacted with over the past three years.)

Hagrid: This is so nerve racking.  
Luna: These young students have been through a lot in this school, but they have made it through and stronger for it. Now, when I call your name, come up, and receive your diploma. Applejack Apple.

(Applejack comes up.)

Luna: Good luck in high school, Applejack.  
Applejack: Thank ya kindly, ma'am.  
Luna: Rarity Belle.

(Rarity comes up.)

Luna: We'll miss you here, Rarity.  
Rarity: I'm flattered, ma'am.  
Luna: Fluttershy Bessey.

(Fluttershy nervously comes up as Luna smiles.)

Luna: I think the high schoolers will benefit from your kindness, Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy: Thank, you, Principal Luna.  
Luna: John Brown.

(John comes out.)

Luna: You've come a long way, John. Do yourself a favor and don't stop now.  
John: Undoubtedly, madam.  
Luna: Hagrid Dash.

(Hagrid comes up.)

Luna: Good luck, in high school.  
Hagrid: Thanks.  
Luna: Rainbow Dash.

(Rainbow Dash comes up.)

Luna: Congratulations, Rainbow.  
Rainbow Dash: Thanks.  
Luna: Doug Halbeisen.

(Doug comes up.)

Luna: Good work, Doug.  
Doug: Thanks ma'am.  
Luna: Derpy Hooves.

(Derpy comes up and trips on the stairs as she sheepishly finishes her walk.)

Luna (chuckling): Good luck, in high school, Derpy.  
Derpy: Thanks Principal Luna!  
Luna: Trixie Lulamoon.

(Trixie comes up.)

Luna: Have a good time in high school.  
Trixie: Trixie assures you that she will.  
Luna: Chris Mccool.

(Chris comes up.)

Luna: Try to stay safe in high school.  
Chris: No problem ma'am! ... I could go for some pizza after we're done here.

(Everyone has a chuckle.)

Luna: Sunset Shimmer.

(Sunset comes up.)

Luna: Try to do good with your life, dear.  
Sunset: Trust me, I will.  
Luna: Twilight Sparkle.

(Twilight rushes up.)

Luna (chuckling): Well, eager for high school, aren't you?  
Twilight: Are you kidding? I've been exciting for this ever since I started first grade! I can't believe I actually made it!  
Luna: I can. Good luck to you. All of you.

(Everyone smiles. Cut to the pizzeria as the eleven hang out as they see Trixie and Sunset sitting a little away.)

Doug: Hey girls, wanna come over and talk about old times?  
Trixie: Well, if you insist.

(Trixie goes to the others.)

Sunset: No thanks. I'm not gonna be here for long.

(Sunset walks off.)

The End.


	11. Where's My Mummy

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 3**

Episode 11: Where's My Mummy?

(It opens in Egypt during 41 BC as the Romans attack as Cleopatra sails down the Nile.)

Cleopatra (narrating): In the year 41 BC, as the Roman army invaded Egypt, I Cleopatra, last of the Pharaohs, sailed upon the River Nile. My kingdom had fallen, yet I was still Egypt's queen. Vowing to defend the Ancient Treasure of my people, I sailed for the pyramids. There, beneath the Great Sphinx, lay a hidden tomb. An impenetrable maze of deadly traps and secret dangers, forever guarded by an ancient horror. The army of the undead. A thousand mummified warriors waiting to rise up from the grave and defend Egypt's last great treasure! The ancient traps were set, and the tomb sealed.

(Cut to Cleopatra bowing to a statue of Isis as she wears the same crown as it.)

Cleopatra: Under the Golden Crown of Isis, I cast my curse! The Curse of Cleopatra! LET IT BE WRITTEN! ... Let it be done.

(Cut to the present as Cadence uncovers an ankh necklace with a large ruby in it.)

Cadence: Wow. It's so beautiful.

(Cadence takes it out as the shot zooms out to reveal her on a harness near the forehead of the Sphinx.)

Cadence: But what's it doing up here?

(Cadence sighs and pockets it.)

Cadence: Wait 'till Shining Armor sees this!

(Cadence lowers herself as Shining Armor is on the phone.)

Shining Armor: Not to worry, sir. The sphinx will be finished in time for the unveiling ceremony. The restoration is in very good hands.

(The blue prints blow away.)

Shining Armor: Oh no!

(Cadence grabs it as the two laugh.)

Cadence: Also Shining Armor, I found something. It looks like an ancient necklace.

(Shining Armor comes down.)

Shining Armor: What an incredible find!  
Cadence: Oh, it was nothing.

(Shining Armor holds it to the sun to get a better look at it as a light shines from the ruby. It shines on a small spot on the sphinx as a secret staircase opens up.)

Shining Armor: This is impossible!

(They go down the staircase and hold out flash lights as they see a painting of Cleopatra with the Ankh Necklace.)

Cadence: Look!  
Shining Armor: Cadence, you found it! The lost tomb of Cleopatra! Hidden for over two thousand years!  
Cadence: Wow.

(Cadence observes the necklace in the painting.)

Cadence: Hey, she's wearing the necklace I found.

(Cut to the gang arriving there with Pa and Granny.)

Pinkie: Whoo-hoo! Egypt! The biggest sandbox in the world!  
Chris: Yeah, Egypt's a real cool place!  
Twilight: Man gang, how cool is it that Shining Armor and Cadence have spent the last six months here in Egypt?  
Rarity: Well, restoring the Great Sphinx may be a thrill, but I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see us.  
Doug: Yeah! Surprise, you two!  
Fluttershy: It's certainly been awhile.  
Pa: Yeah, but this old girl will get us to her in a jiffy.

(There's a sputtering as the van dies.)

Granny: You were saying?  
Hagrid: Uh... Why are we stopping?  
John: Looks like our radiator's out of water.  
Chris: Well, let's look for help.  
Pinkie: Yeah!

(Cut to the two crawling through the desert.)

Chris: Water... Water...!  
Pinkie: Ice cream... Ice cream...!  
Hagrid: It's no use guys! We're doomed!  
Chris: Hagrid, we were just having fun.  
Pinkie: Yeah!  
Rainbow Dash (sighing): Our heroes.  
Hagrid: Hey gang, look at that!  
Fluttershy: Look at what?  
Hagrid: We're saved! SAVED!

(Hagrid jumps into the sand.)

Applejack: Hagrid, there aint nothin' there!

(Hagrid blinks and looks around.)

Hagrid: No oasis?  
Applejack: Nope.  
Hagrid: Oh!  
Twilight: Hey, look up there! A falcon.

(The falcon flies down to them as Daring Do arrives on a camel.)

Daring Do: Hey kids. Nice seeing you again.  
Rainbow Dash: Daring Do! Oh man, we could really use your help! Our radiator's out of water!  
Daring Do: Wow. Rotten luck.  
Chris: What are you doing here?  
Daring Do: Helping out with the sphinx's reconstruction. Also, I'm afraid that we're a long way from water here.  
Rarity: Oh my. Then whatever shall we do?  
Daring Do: Only thing to do. Set it to neutral and have my buddy here tow it to water. We should be able to reach the Nile and from there the Sphinx.

(Cut to later as the camel tows while the gang walks beside them. Eventually, they arrive at a large ditch.)

Doug: How much further to the Nile?  
Daring Do: ... This is the Nile.  
Rainbow Dash: Okay, so what happened to the water?  
Daring Do: I have no idea. There should be some water at the reconstruction site, though.  
Doug: Well where is it?  
Daring Do: Just over that hill, kiddo. Big statue with pyramids in back. You can't miss it.  
Rainbow Dash: Thanks for all your help, Daring Do.  
Daring Do: No problem, Rainbow.  
Pa: Okay everyone, remember where we parked.

(Cut to the reconstruction site as they arrive and the camel drinks water from a barrel.)

Doug: We made it, gang. The Pyramids and the Sphinx of Giza.  
Twilight: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I've wanted to see these things since before I can remember!  
Applejack: Mighty odd statue with the head of a man, but the body of a lion.  
Chris: Good thing we're in the desert, gang. It must take an awful lot of sand to fill that kitty's litter box.

(Everyone chuckles as a young woman with a large camera strapped to her chest arrives.)

Daring Do: Urgh. Not her.  
Fleetfoot: Alright, camera rolling and five, four, three, two... Welcome to Fear Facers. The show that looks into the face of fear and faces it! I'm your host Fleetfoot! Behind me, the Nile River, or a ditch that used to be the Nile River.

(Hagrid comes up.)

Hagrid: Wow! Fear Facers is the coolest! I'm your biggest fan!  
Fleetfoot: Argh! Cut!

(Fleetfoot turns the camera off.)

Hagrid: No, really! I've seen every episode!  
Fleetfoot: Come on, kid. I'm losing the light.  
Hagrid: Guys, this is Fleetfoot! Every week he travels to the world's scariest places, looking for video proof of the supernatural!  
Chris: Boy, you should've gone to Moonscar Island. Some crazy stuff went on there before we left.  
Fleetfoot: I'll take your word for it.  
Applejack: Did y'all say Fear Facers?  
Fleetfoot: It's okay. You love my show. Feel free to tell me. You and your friends watch it every week. Am I right?  
Applejack: Nope, but I did take a peek at a magazine when we were waitin' for Rarity ta be ready ta head, and it said your show was cancelled.  
Hagrid: NOOOOO!  
Daring Do: Yeah. Miss Fearless here hasn't done half the stuff she claimed to have done.  
Fleetfoot: Okay, okay. So I faked some footage, big deal. The ratings were huge! By the way, Daring, books still selling like Hot Cakes?  
Daring Do: Yup. I also got a new series in the works about the adventures, my young friend Rainbow Dash and her friends have had.  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah. I just finished the one she wrote about how we fought the ghost of Al Cabone!  
Rarity: Rainbow Dash, darling, you lived through it. Why do you need to read about it?  
Rainbow Dash: Her account's more exciting.  
John: ... Anyway... What are you doing in Egypt?  
Daring Do: Yeah. There's no fear for you to fake here.  
Fleetfoot: You mean, you don't know about the curse?  
Fluttershy: C-cure?  
Daring Do: There's no such thing as curses.  
Fleetfoot: Come on, how could you guys not know?! It's all over the internet. They discovered a secret chamber underneath the Sphinx, and unleashed some majorly sick mojo!  
Pinkie: A secret chamber?  
Daring Do: Yeah. A couple of the volunteers discovered a chamber, but there hasn't been any "mojo" released from it.  
Fleetfoot: Well if that curse is real, I'll get proof of it on tape, and then they'll have to put me back on TV!  
Twilight: Wait a minute, volunteers?  
Daring Do: Yeah-

(Twilight looks and goes down the hill.)

Rarity: What's up with Twilight?  
Doug: She put two and two together! Come on, gang!

(They rush down the hill.)

Fleetfoot: Hey, at least run screaming for the camera!

(Cut to Twilight as she goes to a tent as Shining Armor and Cadence come out, with Cadence wearing the necklace.)

Shining Armor: Twilie! How did you get here?!  
Twilight: The whole gang's here!  
Cadence: Well we're glad to see you too.

(The whole gang arrives.)

Shining Armor: This is definitely a big surprise.  
Doug: I told you they'd be surprised!  
Cadence: Boy are we, but what are you doing here?  
Granny: Well after graduation, the young'uns decided ta come and visit ya.  
Shining Armor: Oh that's right! After this summer, you're officially a high school student!  
Twilight: Yeah!  
Rarity: And of course, we all wanted to take a look at this restoration project of yours.

(Rarity notices the necklace.)

Rarity: Ooh, marvelous necklace.  
Cadence: Oh, well it's not really mine. It's an Ancient Egyptian symbol called an Ankh. Someday, it will go to a museum where it belongs. I don't think it really goes with any of my outfits.  
Rarity: Are you kidding? Everything goes with khaki, not to mention a gold necklace with a ruby the size of an egg in it!

(Daring Do runs up.)

Daring Do: You guys can sure run fast.  
Hagrid: We have experience.  
Daring Do: Anyway, ever since Cadence's discovery, this site's been besieged with treasure hunters.  
John: Treasure?! Wow!  
Rainbow Dash: Can we see what else you've found?  
Shining Armor: Sure, but first, let me introduce you to a new close friend of ours.

(Shining Armor points up at the sphinx.)

Shining Armor: The Great Sphinx of Giza. Carved out of the living rock over four thousand years ago.  
Twilight: Wow... We're looking at history gang!  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah, and what about that secret chamber beneath the Sphinx?  
Doug: And what's all this about a curse?  
Shining Armor: Well the chamber we discovered was an ancient tomb and-  
Pa: Wait a moment, what's that sounds?

(A helicopter arrives. As it hovers over the ground, two people slide down on ropes.)

Applejack: Land sakes! Who ordered the SWAT Team?!

(The figures turn to reveal a woman and a man.)

Daring Do: Like we thought. Cadence, Shining Armor, we better act quickly.

(The two nod. The helicopter lands as a man in his forties walks out.)

Man: Ah, the Great Sphinx, keeping his mama's great secret hidden for two thousand years.  
Daring Do: Dr. Cabelleron.  
Doug: Dr. Who?  
Daring Do: Cabelleron. He's a notorious archeologist and world class treasure hunter.  
Shining Armor: You mean treasure thief.

(Shining Armor goes for a phone when Cabelleron fires a grappling hook that catches the phone as he crushes it.)

Cabelleron: I'm sorry, but your call's been disconnected, permanently. Secure the perimeter. We work alone.  
Shining Armor: Dr. Cabelleron, you must leave here at once!  
Shining Armor: Shining Armor Sparkle! Me, my wife, and Daring Do are in charge of this excavation!  
Cabelleron: Ooh, pals of my old friend, Daring Do. Charming. Now, out of the sandbox, kids. Play time is over.  
Cadence: Wait, you can't go in there!  
Cabelleron: Watch me.

(The three go down as the gang follows after them. Cabelleron uses flash packets to ignite the tomb's torches, illuminating the image of Cleopatra.)

Cabelleron: Hello... Gorgeous.  
Applejack: Whoa, Nellie. Who's the lady on the wall?  
Daring Do: The greatest woman who ever ruled. Cleopatra. Last of the pharaohs.  
Cabelleron: Yes. Atop her head, she wears the Golden Crown of Isis, and around her neck, the Ruby Ankh Necklace.  
Pinkie: Ooh, Cadence! That's just like yours-

(Cadence quickly shakes her head.)

Pinkie: Oh. I mean, wow! It's so pretty!  
Rarity: Yes, and I thought I knew how to accessorize.  
Cabelleron: The tomb itself is sealed. Imagine, the crown of Cleopatra waits beyond this door.

(He slides his hand on the wall as he places a device there as Shining Armor comes up.)

Shining Armor: Please, wait! We translated the hieroglyphics. "Thus spoke Cleopatra, a curse on those who would defile the secret tomb of the pharaohs."  
Cadence: "The Nile will fall, and the desert will rise."  
Daring Do: "The army of the undead will awaken, and all who enter will be turned to stone."

(Cabelleron laughs.)

Rainbow Dash: "The Nile will fall." Listen, we saw the river ourselves! It was completely dry!  
Doug: But what does "the desert will rise" mean?  
Chris: And "awaken the army of the undead"? I hope they have a snooze button.  
Cabelleron: Nice try, Cleo, but we didn't come all this way to leave empty handed.  
Girl: If zere is an undead army down zere, our equipment vill detect zem.  
Man: And they won't be undead for long.  
Pinkie: You're gonna bring them back to life?  
Man: N-no. We're gonna kill 'em.  
Pinkie: You can't kill the undead. They're already dead.  
Daring Do: Come on Cabelleron, in the name of archeology, let us treat this tomb with respect. It's secrets will be revealed in time.  
Cabelleron: I couldn't agree more, and there's no time like the present.

(He holds up a device and pushes a button as a large hole is blown into the wall.)

Shining Armor: She just destroyed two thousand years of history!  
Cadence: Don't worry, Shining. If the curse can't stop her, we will.

(They hear a horrible moaning from inside the tomb.)

Hagrid: What the heck was that?!  
Pinkie: The undead army?

(The hear rustling outside as well and head up to see a sandstorm.)

Man: Hey Doc, I think you better come check this out.

(They head up and look at the harsh winds as a cloud comes up.)

Cadence: SANDSTORM!  
Shining Armor: "And the desert will rise." It's the curse!  
Cabelleron: Unload, now! We need the geothermal sensors!  
Daring: No! We've gotta stay sheltered!  
Cadence: Everybody, back inside the tomb!

(Shining Armor goes for it as he trips and tumbles into the tomb as the others follow as Pinkie goes to a figure.)

Pinkie: Hey Shining Armor! Boy, are we glad you're okay! You took a nasty tumble from the sandstorm.

(Chris pats his back but pulls it back.)

Chris: Wow, Shining, I think you put too much starch in your clothes. They're rock hard.  
Twilight: Wait...

(Twilight comes up and sees that Shining Armor's been turned to stone, with a horrified look on his face.)

Hagrid: Holy-! He's been turned to stone!  
Cadence: Oh no! Shining Armor!  
Twilight: BBBFF!  
Rarity: Oh my! These summer vacations never turn out well!  
Cabelleron: Impossible! How can this be?!  
Pa: It's just like it said in the curse!  
Daring Do: "And all who enter will be turned to stone."  
Cadence: We tried to warn you! Now look what you've done! I'm a widowed twenty-two-year-old!  
Applejack: We gotta do somethin'!  
Man: Stick with the plan.

(The man puts on a pair of glasses that glow green.)

Man: I'm switching to night vision.  
Woman: Copy zat. Ve're online und vaiting for your signal Dr. Cabelleron.

(Cabelleron looks at the image of Cleopatra.)

Woman: Dr. Cabelleron?  
Man: Doc, it's now or never.  
Cabelleron: Alright. On my signal.  
Cadence: No! What's it going to take to stop you?!  
Cabelleron: Nothing short of an army. Move out!  
Daring Do: Come on, kids. We better go in to make sure they don't mess this place up anymore than they already have.

(Cut to the tomb as they walk along large walkways over a bottomless cavern.)

Cabelleron: It's all downhill from here.  
Fluttershy: That's what I'm afraid of.

(Fluttershy shivers as Hagrid takes her hand as she blushes.)

Hagrid: You okay?  
Fluttershy: F-fine.  
Twilight: Something about this just doesn't make sense. Why would the curse strike Shining Armor? He only wanted to protect the tomb.  
John: Well gang, it looks like we've got another mystery on our hands.  
Cadence: No, John, we don't. I'm sorry, kids, but it's just too dangerous. Daring Do and I will stay with Cabelleron, while the rest of you go up to wait for the sandstorm to stop. If something were to happen to any of you, I'd never forgive myself.  
Applejack: But what about Shinin' Armor?!  
Pa: Come on, Cadence. We've come this far, we might as well keep going. Maybe we can find a way to reverse the curse.  
Daring Do: ... We could always use help, plus we still have the translation journals we made. It could help guide us safely through the chambers.  
Cadence: Alright. Mr. Fielder's right. Let's get cracking.  
Granny: Also John, no splittin' up this time. It's too dangerous. We're better off if we stick together like caramel on a candy apple.  
Pinkie: Especially is there are caramel apples in there!

(Everyone stares at Pinkie.)

Pinkie: What? Those things are good!

(They continue on.)

Hagrid: Man, this is one steep rock, gang. I wonder how far down it goes.  
Chris: I don't know.

(Chris' "I don't know" echoes off the walls. They continue on as they arrive at a chamber.)

Cabelleron: Nobody move. This is the first trap.  
Pinkie: That doesn't look like Cleopatra.  
Daring Do: It's not. That's the Egyptian Goddess Isis. Her power protects Cleopatra's tomb according to the hieroglyphs.  
Chris: Well, let's get going.  
Pa: Whoa there, Chris. We gotta test the ground first.

(Pa takes a torch and tosses it down as it does nothing.)

Pa: Alright. Everyone move, but very slowly.  
Rainbow Dash: Isn't Mr. Fielder awesome?  
Daring Do: I gotta say, he's smart. You an archeologist, hon?  
Pa: Nah. A retired radio operator for the Air Force.

(They inch along as Chris sneezes, slamming his foot into the ground as it begins to crack.)

Chris: ... Uh-oh...  
Hagrid: Just our luck. Out of the frying pan and into the microwave.

(The whole ground begins cracking.)

Daring Do: MOVE!

(They rush off as Pinkie, Fluttershy, Chris, and Hagrid end up separated from everyone else as both groups are on opposite doorways.)

Rarity: Guys, are you okay?!  
Hagrid: I think so!  
Fluttershy: Oh my. It's so... So... Dark...  
Cadence: Don't worry! Everything's going to be fine!  
Cabelleron: This way.

(They head down the hallway.)

Daring Do: Pinkie, Fluttershy, Chris, Hagrid, stay right there.

(The group heads off.)

Chris: So much for not splitting up.  
Pinkie: Yeah.

(Cut to the main group arriving at a large chamber with the statue of Osiris in it.)

Man: Hold on. We got somethin' here.

(The man holds up the tracking equipment.)

Woman: Zere's movement all around us.

(Cut to the gang looking around their room.)

Hagrid: Whoa, look at all these sarcophagi.  
Chris: Hey guys, do you know who tucks a mummy in at night?  
Hagrid (sighing): No.  
Chris: His mommy!

(There's a loud groan.)

Chris: Oh come on. I know that's not my best joke, but somebody had to make it.  
Fluttershy: Um... Chris...  
Chris: What?

(Chris turns as a mummy puts its hand to Chris' shoulder.)

Chris: Oh. A mummy.  
Hagrid: ... RUN FOR IT, GANG!

(The four rush off. Cut to the others as they hear the mummies roar.)

John: Listen! It's the others!  
Twilight: They're in trouble!  
Doug: ... Guess what? So are we!

(Several mummies advance, lead by one with an ornate headdress.)

Man: The army of the undead!

(The mummies grab Granny and Pa and pull the away.)

Applejack: GRANNY!  
Doug: PA! ... Oh, it is on, now!

(The remaining members of the group fight the mummies off.)

Doug: I AM A MAN!

(Doug punches the lead mummy in the stomach, but only hurts his hand on the armor.)

Doug: Ow...! Jeez, that hurt!

(More and more mummies seem to come at them.)

Woman: Zey're everywhere!  
Cabelleron: Fall back!

(Cabelleron's group ends up separated from the gang as the race down the walkways, with Hagrid, Chris, Fluttershy, and Pinkie running from the mummies pursuing them as they finally stop.)

Hagrid: Way to go, gang! I think we lost 'em.  
Fluttershy: B-but where are we?  
Chris: Uh guys, is it just me or is this room getting taller?

(They look and see themselves in quicksand.)

Pinkie: Well this isn't good.  
Hagrid: We're standing in quicksand!  
Everyone: HELP!

(The mummies arrive and pull them out.)

Pinkie: Ooh, thank you.

(They then drag them off.)

Hagrid: Oh no! What else can happen today?!

(Cut to the others as Cadence and Daring Do stop as they hear the marching.)

Daring Do: You kids go on ahead! We'll hold 'em off!  
Doug: We can't just leave you-  
Cadence: No time to argue! Go!

(Cadence pushes a button as a wall comes down between them.)

Twilight: Cadence!

(The two stand there as the mummies arrive. Cut to the others.)

Twilight: Cadence! Cadence, can you hear me?!

(They hear struggling and the growls of the mummies and then nothing.)

Twilight: Cadence! Cadence?!

(They manage to find a switch to open the wall as it reveals Cadence and Daring Do as stone statues with the same look of surprise as Shining Armor, and the Ankh Necklace still hanging from Cadence's neck.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh no! Cadence and Daring Do have been struck by the curse!  
Twilight: Okay, that's it! Starting right now, Fun Time is over!  
John: Where exactly was I for fun time?  
Doug: I'm with Twilight! This curse is going down if I have to drag Cleopatra out of her sarcophagus and do the Chinese Water Torture on her!  
Rarity: First Shining Armor, then Mr. Fielder and Granny Smith are abducted, and now Cadence and Daring Do! Which one of us is next?!  
John: We're not beat yet, Rarity.

(John takes the necklace off the statue and gives it to her.)

John: Here Rarity, you carry the necklace. I'll take the journal.  
Applejack: But what about the others?  
Doug: We're gonna find them and solve this mystery!

(The gang heads out as they look around.)

Rainbow Dash: Hagrid?  
Rarity: Fluttershy?  
Applejack: Pinkie?  
John: Chris?  
Doug: Oh, I've got a bad feeling about this.  
Twilight: Me too!

(A light shines on them as it's Fleetfoot with her camera.)

Fleetfoot: That's it! Fear! Show me fear on your faces!  
Doug: Fleetfoot?! Is that you?!  
Fleetfoot: Don't talk to the camera! Scream in terror!  
Applejack: I knew it! You've been behind this mystery all along just ta get your got danged show back on the air! Now where's my granny?!  
Fleetfoot: No way! I'm on the real, this time! Come on, I'll show you.

(They follow him into a room with countless mummies lying in holes on the ground.)

Fleetfoot: See? I couldn't fake this.  
Twilight: It's the entire undead army.  
Doug: This must be their secret burial chamber.  
Fleetfoot: It's almost too groady, even for me.  
Rarity: Oh, look at all of them!  
Fleetfoot: That's it! Now take a good look at their dried dead skin and freak out! Come on, show me the money!  
Rarity: Are you insane! I can barely stand the stench!  
Twilight: Wait, look at these cobwebs. They've been like this for a long time. They couldn't have been the ones who carried off Mr. Fielder and Granny Smith.  
Doug: Yeah. They don't look like they've been moved since the day they were buried.  
Rainbow Dash: Also, how'd you get in here, Fleetfoot?  
Fleetfoot: I rushed in to get away from the sandstorm, and I saw the big hole in the wall.

(She looks at a large platform with a scroll on it and unrolls it to reveal red writing.)

Fleetfoot: Hey, check out this gnarly scroll! See the ancient text! No doubt, written in blood!  
Applejack: Or just red ink.  
Twilight: Wait, look! It's the Ankh Necklace!  
John: I'll translate the ancient writing. "The necklace is the key to the curse."

(Rarity pulls out the Ankh Necklace.)

Rarity: This is the key to the curse, but what does that mean?  
Cabelleron: It means that the necklace is mine. Hand it over and nobody gets hurt.

(Rainbow Dash comes up.)

Rainbow Dash: Bring it on!

(The woman tosses Rainbow Dash into the wall.)

Rainbow Dash: Ouch.  
Man: Hold it! We've got company.

(A wind picks up as a bright light appears and when it clears, a pink woman is there in Ancient Egyptian garb with the Crown of Isis on her head as well as a golden mask.)

Woman: Who dares disturb my secret tomb?!  
Rainbow Dash: Holy cow, it's the Ghost of Cleopatra!  
Fleetfoot: Awesome!  
Cleopatra: Behold she who commands you! Leave this place and never return!  
Cabelleron: Cough up the crown, and we'll go.  
Doug: Give us back Pa, Granny, and our friends, and we'll drag her away kicking and screaming.  
Cleopatra: Do not arouse the wrath of the Great and Powerful Cleopatra!  
Cabelleron: Bring it, hon.  
Cleopatra: Now suffer my swarming vengeance!

(Locusts appear around them.)

Cabelleron: Locusts?!  
Doug: We have to get out of here!

(Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and John trip over an area and fall as the others head out.)

Twilight: I don't understand! The curse didn't say anything about locusts!  
Doug: No, but you've gotta admit it's pretty Egyptian! Wait! John! Where's John?!  
Twilight: Rarity?! Rainbow Dash?!  
Applejack: Oh no. We musta left 'em back there!

(They rush back to find stone statues of the three as well as statues of Pa, Granny, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Chris, and Hagrid.)

Doug: Oh guys...

(Doug goes to Pa's statue as Cleopatra arrives.)

Cleopatra: It had to be done.  
Doug: GET AWAY FROM US!  
Cleopatra: Be at peace. I promise, once Cabelleron is punished, everything will return to normal.

(The three look at their friends sadly as tears form in their eyes as Cleopatra embraces them.)

Cleopatra: Shh... It's alright, young ones. It will all be over, soon enough.

(Cleopatra's lead mummy and several others come up. Cut to Cabelleron's team as he stops.)

Cabelleron: Okay, I've had enough of these games. It is time to head back and get what we came for!  
Woman: But vhat about Cleopatra?!  
Cabelleron: Ha! It was just some sort of trick!  
Man: I don't like this at all.  
Cabelleron: Don't be so paranoid! Soon the Ankh Necklace and Cleopatra's crown shall be mine!

(He cackles as they stare at him.)

Cabelleron: Oh please. You'll get your cut.

(They head back inside as Fleetfoot follows.)

Fleetfoot: This is gonna be awesome.

(Cut to inside the tomb as the group returns as Cleopatra appears with the Ankh Necklace around her neck.)

Cleopatra: You have not headed my warning!  
Cabelleron: Do your worst. I'm betting you're out of locusts!

(The mummies arrive.)

Lead Mummy: CHARGE!

(Two of the mummies toss blasts of energy that destroy some of their equipment.)

Woman: Z-zat's no trick!  
Man: Run for it!

(Cabelleron backs up before rushing off completely. They then meet up with police.)

Cabelleron: You've gotta help us! The tomb of Cleopatra's really cursed!  
Cleopatra: Oh really?

(Cleopatra and the mummies arrive as Cleopatra removes her crown and mask to reveal Cadence.)

Cabelleron: What?!  
Daring Do: Face it, hon, you got tricked.

(Everyone removes zombie masks and bandages around their heads to reveal the whole gang.)

Cabelleron: But the stone statues-  
Daring Do: Carved ahead of time, though we spent some time on ones for the gang once they showed up.  
Cabelleron: The Nile?  
Shining Armor: A temporary dam that was taken down a few moments ago.  
Cabelleron: The sandstorm?  
Cadence: Oh, that was just pure luck.

(Cabelleron is taken off.)

Daring Do: Now that this mess is over with, what do you say we restore this kitty?!  
Everyone: YEAH!

(Cut to a few weeks later as the Sphinx is in pristine shape, including a new nose as the crown and necklace are in a glass case for the Egyptian Museum.)

Pinkie: Ooh, fire crackers!  
Chris: Uh... Pinkie, you might wanna be-

(Pinkie lights it as it ends up blowing the nose off.)

Pinkie: Oops.  
Daring Do: ... Actually, I'd say it looks better that way.

(Everyone smiles and continues the celebration.)

The End.


End file.
